Love and Sacrifice
by KandyandSweets
Summary: This is the eventual love story of Foxface and Cato. It includes a version of how her name came to be and new characters to make the story more interesting. Not sure if it should be a tragedy or happy ending, so we'll have to find out! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just for the funsies. Anything I write includes Cato :):)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up. **

* * *

**Jacqueline POV**

"J.J." A gentle voice pulls me out of my pleasant dreams. "Time to get up."

My eyes reluctantly flutter open to meet the loving gaze of my mother.

Pale green eyes with the ability to perceive and understand almost everything; soft blonde hair that is cut short at the shoulders; and a nice set of straight white teeth would be the first few things someone notices about her. Then, as you learn more, you will know of her unusual kindness and the sheer wit inside her mind. Never on a first basis would anyone spot the well concealed grief behind her mask of mirth. With the only exception of me, no one else can spot any sorts of trouble amongst the Stone family. Yes, my family gets along just fine. No, we are not as happy as we should be. It's hard for one to discern the pain in another's loss if he or she hasn't experienced it in the first place.

Just last month, my father and older brother were killed attempting to send a surge of extra electricity to the demands of the Capitol. I can not fathom why they needed even more power than what's already being given. Everytime they require more just to end up wasting it, the other districts (including ours) pay for it. Sometimes most of Panem has a blackout for a whole day due to the Captitol consuming unnecessary amounts of power. They stuff their bellies full every day while most other districts starve, they live in the finest homes with no jobs while we work our asses off for insignificant pay, and they also are completely worry free while the districts fear for their lives at the dreaded reapings.

And the dreaded Hunger Games.

If I was privileged with the authority, I would indefinitely reverse everything to the Capitol's dismay. Then those ignorant selfish freaks can suffer the way we had for many decades. But sadly, wishful thinking will get me nowhere in this cruel world.

I wish my older brother and father hadn't died. I wish life were easier for my family and everyone else. And I also wish that my name wasn't drawn in the reaping today.

After leaving the comforts of my safe haven (aka my bed), I cleaned myself up for the horrible event soon to arrive. A knee length purple sundress accompanied with black flats will have to do. I studied my tidied image as I observe everything that meets the eye.

I'm not repulsive, but I'm also not one who catches all the male attention. Sure, many have complemented my curly flame-like hair, soft emerald eyes, and bright smile, but I don't have the accentuated curves or the plump lips or anything much that brings on a sexy demeanor. I am plain and proud, but my best feature is my mind. Just like my mother I can learn quicker than most kids and some have mentioned my fox-like slyness. Which is why-besides the nickname J.J. and Jackie-people may call me Foxface. I do actually resemble a fox in multiple ways.

"J.J. , you're going to be late!" My younger sister, Jezebel, shouted from the kitchen.

Jezebel is eleven, so this is the last year before she has a chance to be sent to her death in the Capitol. She doesn't need to worry, however, because if she were reaped, I would not hesitate to volunteer. Death is the preference for me if it ever had to come between the two of us. She inherited her mother's traits all the way down to the utter kindness and cunning mind. This kind of makes me the physical outcast of what's left of our family.

I decide to leave my hair down in soft curls before heading to the kitchen. We aren't the richest family mostly because we're an irrelevant district to the Capitol (even though it is us who supply them with daily electricity). My family only has just enough to get by with a small one story home and simple clothes.

Mother slides me a plate of sausage and eggs which I devour gratefully. If I were to be reaped today, I need to fill my stomach to the best of my ability. Jezebel watches me with amusement.

"Hungry much, J.J.?"

I smirk at her as I wash my now empty plate in the sink. After kissing my mother and sister goodbye, I pushed through the screen door of our house to start my dreaded way to the town center. I silently acknowledged Willow and Dempsey, my best friends since I was nine years old.

Willow has already started biting her nails from anticipation. Her frail, short body frame and wide innocent eyes give her the frightened childish appearance. Even though she's sixteen, you could mistake her to be twelve. She is almost as bright as I am, but her fear of everything wouldn't keep her alive for long in the games. Sponsors, however, are easy for Willow to gain due to her purity and young beauty. Hip length midnight hair that tumbles down in perfect waves, clean tan skin that anyone would be envious off, and dark brown eyes that melt your soul. Dempsey is a lucky guy.

Dempsey and Willow have been dating for a year now. As much as I am happy to see them together, I can't help but feel the slight tinge of loneliness. Third wheeling is not exactly fun for me.

This is Dempsey's last year before he is free from the reapings and certain death. Shaggy light brown hair, intense blue eyes, and a permanent crooked smile plastered on his face doesn't make him the most handsome guy, but he is quite attractive to most of my classmates. I wouldn't know because I only view the stocky boy like a brother. Dempsey is fearless; the complete opposite of his girlfriend. But much to everyone's amusement, Willow always keeps his temper and rebelliousness in line.

I wish I could see Jezebel, but she is so small that it's nearly impossible. Her exuberant expressions always comfort me in times like these and I could use some of that now. As Electra, our district escort, stumbles on stage with her five inch heels, I attempt to stifle a laugh. The Capitol fashion trends are quite atrocious and over the top. Electra's outfit consists of a ridiculous poofy yellow dress that ends at her knees, bright yellow skin with yellow stockings, and those painful looking yellow pumps. I could never move in those, I was always a flats and sandals kind of girl.

"Hellooo District 5!" She practically shrieks into the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Practically the whole audience rolls their eyes and mumbles to get on with it already. The anticipation is killing us.

"Ladies first!" Electra chirps before slowly sliding her neon yellow hand into the pink bowl.

'Please don't be me, please don't be W-'

"Willow Sparks!"

Shit.

Willow's large eyes widened even more as terror crept onto her pretty face. People were trying to help her along to the stage while peacekeepers restrained a very distraught Dempsey. We all know innocent little Willow would never survive something as brutal as the Hunger Games. People were sad, angry, and just causing plain commotion in the town square. They, including myself, love Willow and would never want her to die in such a cruel way.

Before I am cognizant of my actions, I step away from the crowd and in front of my best friend. Everyone went deathly silent as all eyes turned to me. Even the peacekeepers and Electra froze, uncertain of what to do next.

"I volunteer."

"JACQUELINE _NO_!" Willow screeched. But she couldn't grab me in time because Dempsey charged through the peacekeepers and lifted his girlfriend in his arms. He shot me a pained look which made me want to cry. I just signed my death sentence.

And for some reason, I'm okay with it.

Confidently, I stride onto the stage. Electra seems to gain what little senses she has and quickly straightens herself up. Her overwhelming perfume of who-knows-what almost causes me to gag.

"And what might your name be?"

_'Did she just not hear my name being screamed out loud?'_

I'm not going to reveal my real name to these sick Capitol barbarics. Instead, I use a better one. One that will fit with my personality and one that is quite mysterious.

"My name is... Foxface. Foxface Stones."

The crowd snickers at my response and I return the mocking grin despite the certain end that is soon to come.

Of course, bubbly dimwitted Electra doesn't notice. "What a lovely name. Let's have a round of applause for our female District 5 tribute!"

Usually, we don't even clap as a form of subtle rebellion. Yet the crowd goes wild cheering the name Foxface over and over again. My smile widens at the support and then wavers toward my now visible sister in the back. Her blue eyes are filled with sorrow while the corner of her lips are tugged up. Then the reality of the situation hits me like a ton of bricks; I will never see my family again.

I mouth the words "I'm sorry" to her before turning my attention back to Electra.

"And the male tribute for this year's Games is...Bolt Jamison!"

Instead of focusing on Bolt, half the audience turned to none other than Bolt's girlfriend, Jezebel Stones. She immediately broke down into heart wrenching sobs as she watched Bolt solemnly trail up the stairs to the stage. What a horrible reaping for my sister...

Bolt is only twelve years old with spiked blonde hair and sea green eyes. He is a feisty little guy, but treats my Jezebel with respect and kindness. I've come to love the boy and now we might have to kill eachother. No, I will never hurt him. Infact, I will do everything in my power to bring him home to Jezebel. Twelve year olds don't deserve to experience this; this is torture, barbaric, and everything else that I can't put into words.

* * *

"J.J.!" Jezebel cries out before breaking down into my outstretched arms. "D-don't leave me too!"

I kiss her forehead as I rock her back and forth slowly. "I'm sorry, but I promise you that I will try my best to bring Bolt back home to you."

Jezebel sniffled and nodded letting go of me so my mother can hug me. She left without another word to say goodbye to Bolt. Mother squeezed the life out of me with her usually gentle arms.

"I am so proud of you, Jacqueline Stones. You are so strong and brave, don't forget."

"Thanks Mom. Take care of Jezebel and Dempsey and Willow for me."

Tears fall silently down her face as peacekeepers pull her away from me. They roughly escort me and Bolt to the train that will whisk us away to the "wonderful" Capitol. Once I board, however, my jaw drops at the stunning sight. I enter the food section of the train and my jaw slacks even more. Food of all colors, sizes, and smells are piled on one large table. I can feel my mouth watering just staring at the abundant morsels. At least I get to live life to the fullest before I die.

"I'm sure you're hungry!" Electra's sudden high pitched voice causes me to jump. "Eat away, darling. The train will stop in the Capitol in a few days so enjoy your time!"

Thankfully, she scurries out, but another person enters. My mentor, Saphira Evans slides in soundlessly with a hard gaze studying my every detail. She won the 66th Hunger Games by poisoning the Careers with a potion she concocted with the arena's plants. Then, she outlasted the remainder with her survival skills. Saphira is the victor who proves that brain can overcome brawn.

Her gray eyes soften after she stopped observing me. "Small build suggests you're not the most fit...you move lightly which shows you are sneaky. You study me and your surroundings very precisely indicating a sharp mind."

Whoa.

Saphira smirks as if she read my mind. "If you want to live, use your wits like I did."

And with that, she silently left the room. I pluck a few grapes from a bowl deciding to only eat a little until dinner time. The only remainder apple is beckoning me to eat it, so I obviously don't object. But when I reached for it, the door to the compartment opened again. This time it wasn't a female. A huge six foot boy with rippling muscle saunters inside with a cocky smirk like he owns the world. Without hesitation, he snatches the apple I was about to take.

"Excuse me." I try to say politely. "But I believe I was about to eat that."

He snickers. "Oh you mean this?" The male holds the red fruit teasingly high enough so I can't reach it.

I roll my eyes in slight annoyance. "What are you five? Be mature."

"I'm eighteen, little girl, so watch your mouth." He scowls as he drops the apple on his plate.

I take a step closer to him. "I'm seventeen. Not much of a difference there except clearly I actually act like my age. Now hand over the damn apple, Career."

It's obvious he's from District 1 or 2 just look at the hulking stranger. He could snap my neck without much of an effort at all and yet, I'm not even intimidated. I know the rules: tributes cannot harm one another until the Games. Plus, I'm probably quicker if this boy doesn't abide to the rules.

"Make me, little girl." He challenges with determination gleaming in his alluring blue eyes. I'm not going to admit it, but he is quite attractive. It's a turn off, however, because he and I are going to kill eachother in a few weeks.

He didn't even notice that I already slyly stole his/my apple from his plate. I waved it in his face before confidently strutting out the compartment. "I didn't have to."

Little did I know that I just caught the unwanted attention of the most ruthless killer in the Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacqueline POV**

Even though my extravagant bed is so comfy, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I figured that would happen. With too many thoughts in my mind to relax into a much needed slumber, I clamber out of the warm sheets to make my way throughout the train. There is no more food because it's three in the morning so I decide to explore in the lounging area. Might as well watch the reapings while I'm at it. I am going to need a solid strategy if I will survive the bloodbath.

The lounging part of the compartment is roomy (especially because it's completely empty). There's an inviting couch sitting in front of a flat screened television. Before I even reach it, my stomach whines for some Capitol delicacies. Luckily, there was a fridge with a nice juicy apple waiting for me in this room. Did I mention apples were my favorite fruit?

As I turn on the TV, I try guessing the tribute selection for this year. The first two and District 4 will form the Careers unless there is a weak link. The rest of the districts will be no match with the exception of a strong or smart tribute (me) here and there. Typical year for the Hunger Games.

The TV shows Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith with their somewhat "funny" banter. I zone them out by fiddling with my red curls and chewing on my apple. My thoughts and focus wander off to an extent where I didn't even hear the door to the compartment open.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice scares the crap out of me. He smirks at the sight of me jumping to the left side of the couch. "Scared much, little girl?"

Without permission, he plops down to the right side of the couch.

I glare at him, but I'm still trembling a little from the previous moments. "I have a name, Career."

"So do I." He scowls back. "What's yours huh?"

"Foxface." I lie with a smirk.

"Cato." He sneers back. "You watching the reapings?"

"No, I'm just watching Caesar and Claudius chat aimlessly for fun." Sarcasm drips heavily on my voice.

Cato narrows his eyes. "I'd watch your snarky tongue if I were you, _Foxface_."

I really don't care about anything anymore. Cato doesn't scare me. President Snow doesn't scare me. The damn Hunger Games don't scare me anymore. I'm not coming home anyway so might as well make everything a living hell for the Capitol and Cato. I won't kill anyone and I won't even put up a fight unless Bolt was in danger. I'm doing this all for myself and the little boy I consider family.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, but bring my attention back to the screen when the first reaping starts.

A really attractive girl with curves in all the right places and perfect blonde hair skips onto the stage. Who names their kid Glimmer? Seriously.

I can't help, but feel a tinge of envy toward this bubbly blonde. She will have no trouble earning sponsors even if she did seem ditzy. Cato leans forward in his seat with that smirk on his face.

"Damn, what a fine ass chick." He whistles and then snickers at me when I roll my eyes again. "What, you jealous?"

I make a disgusted expression at him. "_Jealous_? I'd rather die than make out with you, Cato."

Plus, I do not want my first kiss moment stolen by someone who will probably kill me in the arena.

He chuckles. "Yeah right."

I choose to ignore him and turn my attention back to the screen. A brunette boy, who may even be taller than Cato, steps onto the stage with a goofy grin. Marvel, I think his name is. District 1 doesn't seem to have very promising tributes this year, but I know better than to underestimate anyone from the higher districts.

Cato, however, doesn't have the same mind set as me.

"Pathetic." He growls. "The hot chick will only get sponsors for her ass and the goof ball will humor everyone with jokes. They better have a talent or they're dead."

I am so glad I'm not part of the Career pack...

"Gentlemen first this time!" The D2 escort cheers merrily. I'm not even sure what the escort's gender is.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Cato shouts before the he/she escort calls out a name. The crowd goes wild for him as he strides onto the stage with his trademark smirk.

"Future victor." He winks at me and I snort.

Then District 2 chooses the female tribute. A surprisingly tiny girl that can't be older than fifteen jumps on the stage triumphantly. She has a wicked gleam in her brown eyes with confidence and arrogance outlining the features of her face. This girl (Clove) probably has a special skill hidden up her sleeve. When she stands next to Cato, the cameras display his face. His smirk faltered as he watched Clove.

Cato just stares at the screen silently, his jaw clenching. I wonder if this girl means something to him. Girlfriend maybe?

"What no demeaning comment for this girl?" I say a little harshly.

He slowly turns his head and the look on his face breaks my heart. Cato actually is...sad? I've never seen a Career with feelings before. "Clove is my little cousin. No one volunteered for her."

I mentally kicked myself for being so rude. Then I did it again for actually caring about that. He's a bloodthirsty Career, Cato doesn't have compassion.

And yet, I find myself still sympathetic. "Oh, sorry."

We totally ignored the District 3 tributes and the tension between us grew.

"I came here with my sister's boyfriend." I add on glumly. He gives me the same pitying expression I must have on my face too.

I am so confused about this boy. At one point he is arrogant and full of snarky insults, but then at another point he is empathetic to my situation and actually is kind... He must have a bipolar issue or something along those lines.

Then when District 4 represents their batch of inadequate tributes, his face morphs back into a scowl. "Looks like I'm stuck with just District 1 this year. How pathetic."

Yeah, definitely bipolar.

District 5 pops on and I clumsily grab the remote to fast forward. Cato notices, understanding my intentions too quickly. He grabs my wrist and rips the controller from my hand.

"I don't think so." He snickers.

I groan in annoyance futilely attempting to snatch the remote from his outstretched reach. He gets through all of it; the reaping of Willow, the outcries of the audience until I volunteer, the amusement of the crowd when I give out my fake name, and then Bolt's sad reaping. Cato hands me back the remote and just stares at me instead of watching District 6.

"You volunteered?" He asks a little surprised.

I shrug indifferently. "For my best friend."

He seems a little impressed by my actions and I can't help but swell with pride. A menacing career respects my actions... My mother might be right; I can be brave if I try.

"You're name isn't Foxface." Cato cocks an eyebrow at me. "The crowd seemed to laugh when you told them that."

He catches on pretty fast. "I'm not giving my real name to the anyone. I don't want those Capitol idiots to be chanting my name over and over. My name is the only thing I won't let them take from me. I'd rather be known as a girl who is sly like a fox anyway."

"Want to tell me your real name?" His voice is surprisingly soft and gentle. I was about to say no, but I lost myself in his intense blue eyes. We stay like that for a few moments.

"Jacqueline Stones." I whisper almost inaudibly.

He genuinely smiles this time. "_Stones_? You should have been in the masonry district."

I laugh a little at the ironic comment and relax more. It's a shame this friendliness will end soon into bloodshed. Maybe he won't be the one to kill me though.

"Oh shit." Cato murmurs when his eyes flit back to the screen.

I follow his gaze and my heart rate increases. The District 11 male tribute was almost as intimidating and almost as bulky as Cato himself. He will definitely pose a problem for the Careers.

Before I can even stop, I find myself saying, "He's really scary." Then I mentally kick myself for the third time this night. Around Cato, I give off the persona of a five year old.

He chuckles before stretching his arm behind me on the couch. "Don't worry, Jacqueline. I'll protect you." He says lightheartedly.

I wonder if he really means that.

District 12's reaping comes on and is a major surprishe for the both of us. They had their first volunteer in history. A tall gorgeous brunette with determination written all over her perfect features, steps in front of her sister to take her place. It sort of reminds me of Jezebel and immediately I regret thinking about that. I hope my little sister will pull through if Bolt doesn't survive. I already accepted the fact I won't make it.

"How interesting..." Cato narrows his eyes. "She might actually be skilled at something."

Her name is Katniss and the boy tribute is Peeta. He is also unusual for District 12 because of his stronger build. Most kids from that poor district are frailer and weaker than even I am. Maybe this year could be one of the higher competitions for survival.

"Well this year will be strong." I mumble.

"Not really." Cato shrugs.

"Yeah it will be so easy for you because you're a freaking career." I hiss back.

"You think that being a career automatically makes you victor?" Cato scoffed. "It doesn't."

"It sure as hell increases your chances." I lower my voice to a sad whisper. "And it decreases mine."

His eyes soften and reveal slight sympathy. "I want to make a deal with you."

My eyebrows shoot up. "A deal? Sure..."

"I won't kill you and vice versa in the Games until the top five. I won't kill your sister's boyfriend if you don't kill Clove."

Is he _serious_?

"Okay, first of all Clove will murder me either way. Second, do you not understand the rules of the Games? And third why are you being so..._uncareer-like_?"

Cato smirks before scooting a little closer to me. "Don't be dumb enough to get caught by Clove. Yes I understand the rules. I have compassion too you know."

I study him, clearly doubting his words.

He sighs and runs a hand through his golden hair. "Look, Jacqueline, you and I have a lot in common. I never can connect with someone like I have with you. Hell, I've only known you existed for a day, but I already know what kind of girl you are."

That is true. Our situations are quite identical and I've never really told anyone else my life story. I thought I was supposed to distrust careers, but for some reason I find myself sharing my problems with a District 2 native.

"To make this an even better offer," Cato continued. "Stick around the cornucopia during the Games and I'll let you take some food when you run out of supplies. You can also have some weapons if you need it. In exchange, you use your knowledge in plants and stuff for us careers. Deal?"

This offer can definetly increase Bolt's chances of coming home. I can't refuse. Plus, I don't mind helping out a so called "friend" during the Games. Cato isn't such a bad guy after all...

"On one condition." I wait until he nods for me to continue. "No one will know about this."

"Deal." Cato finalizes.

I just made a deal with the devil.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cato POV**

I figured Jacqueline wouldn't even consider accepting my offer, but she did. She would be a great asset for Clove and I during the Games because the careers lack knowledge in survival skills. We only were taught to kill, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that's the only thing I need to do in order to win. District 1 is obviously too foolish to survive that far into the Games. Unless they're playing the "idiot angle" to earn sponsors, I doubt either of them will be any use and District 4 is no better. I suppose it's a good thing that I am top of the competition besides that D11 guy.

But strangely, part of me wants Clove or I to earn all the glory and live, but another part feels that Bolt and Jacqueline deserve to return home too.

'Stop being dumb Cato. Only one can come out alive.'

Maybe the Games will be harder than I thought.

My prep team (I didn't even bother to learn their names) totally violated me with their Capitol crap. They scrubbed me till my skin felt like it fell off, polished me until I was literally glistening, and filled my head with their annoying pointless gossip. I swear if I have to spend one more moment with these freaks, I'm going to commit suicide. Then, the head stylist marched in and examined my body from head to toe. He seemed mildly impressed with my muscular physique. Hirsch is his name with a short stature, purple slicked back hair, and golden eyes. His eyes are snakelike and very unappealing to me. Capitol fashion unnerves me much so, but the clothes they design for normal people aren't so bad.

Hirsch donned me in a gladiator outfit this year. I have to admit it gives off a bad ass demeanor. Clove has an identical armor set and a dangerous smirk plastered on her face.

"Ready, cousin?" She grinned brightly this time. I miss those real smiles where her small nose would crinkle and her deep brown eyes gleamed with mirth instead of sadistic thoughts.

"Hell yeah." I say back equally excited to finally show the Capitol what Clove and I are made of. "First things first, we need to form our alliance as planned."

Clove nods and we confidently saunter over to the District 1 tributes. We both shoot eachother amused glances before reaching the ridiculously dressed D1 kids. They look like fluffy pink birds with all those feathers stuck to their outfits. Their prep team must really dislike them or something along those lines.

"Hi I'm Cato and this is Clove. We're the District 2 tributes."

"I'm Marvel." The boy gives a silly smile. He better have some skills or he's a dead man.

The attractive blonde steps close to me, batting her eyelashes for a flirtatious effect. "I'm Glimmer." She purrs in a seductive tone.

Out the corner of my eye I spot Clove rolling her eyes in disgust. "Anyway, you up for a career alliance?"

Glimmer licks her lips slowly before flipping her hair. "Sounds good."

"Great," I try to say enthusiastically, but it comes out more sullen. "See you at training."

"Bye, Cato." Glimmer winks and struts away with Marvel.

When Clove and I are out of earshot, she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "That goof ball and whore don't seem to be of any use..."

I chuckle. It's almost exactly what I said when I first saw our competition. Clove is definetly related to me. She's practically my sister and my best friend. Her death would be like killing a part of me inside.

The depressing thoughts fade, however, when my eyes land on the District 5 chariot. Jacqueline is wearing a long black dress with a yellow ribbon tied around her tiny waist. When she walks around, electrical sparks appear to dance around the end of her dress. Her head has a band of intertwining copper and other colored wires and her curly red hair cascades past her shoulders. She barely has any makeup on unlike the heavy layers that Glimmer stuck on her face.

Jacqueline looks..._stunning_.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

"Cato?" Clove brings me out of my little trance. "Why are you making googgly eyes at D5?"

"Oh uh...I'm just tired that's all."

Clove is the only one who can distinguish between my lies and honesty. Her eyes squint suspiciously which means she's cognizant I'm obviously not telling her something. She knows me too well.

Before she can even interrogate me, the chariots lurch forward. The crowd screams our name as we follow suit of District 1. But instead of blowing kisses and that mushy crap, Clove and I put on a fierce demeanor that shows we meant business. The Capitol freaks went even wilder at this.

We stopped and smirked at eachother because we know we accomplished our angle. Then I dared to peek back at Jacqueline and sure enough, there she was. Sparks were dancing everywhere around her chariot and her head band illuminating her green eyes and beautiful smile. My breath hitched just watching her wave gracefully at the roaring crowd chanting her name. "FOXFACE! FOXFACE! FOXFACE!"

She caught me staring and blushed. I felt heat explode across my face so I looked away. Clove managed to spot that, her smirk dropping instantly into a frown. Her face morphed into concern and almost panick.

"No." She shook her head at me. "No Cato."

"No what?" I still tried to keep up my innocent act.

"You can't be liking someone that you're going to have to kill."

I make a confused face "Like who? I don't like anybody here..."

"You're blushing, Cato." Clove remarked blankly.

I sigh exasperatedly. "Like I said Clove, I'm just tired."

She smirked at my lame excuse. "Yeah because we all blush when we are tired."

I glared back at her. "Shut up."

Surprisingly, she does. Her eyes widen when she peers behind me and her mouth drops open. I whirled around to see a great ball of fire coming through the pathway. Only it wasn't a ball of fire, more like a chariot on fire. How are they not burning from the flames?

Then I realize who the spotlight stealers are. District 12. The poorest region in all of Panem is outshining everyone else. They brilliantly represented their unity by joining hands which sent the crowd almost hysterical. Looks like D12 won't have difficulty in earning sponsors this year.

Which makes it all the more challenging to gather sponsors for me and Clove.

After President Snow gives his speech, we all hop off our chariots.  
"Son of a bitch!" Clove spat lividly. "I'm going back to our floor now before I kill someone."

She stomped off angrily leaving me alone to do as I please.

"Hey." I whispered to Jacqueline discreetly. "See? I told you being a career doesn't get you all the sponsors."

She nodded and was about to reply before a little boy, Bolt I think, bounded up to her nervously in my presence. I walked away before he could say anything and headed to the elevator. I am a man of my word, so I haven't told anyone of our secret alliance and never will.

My elevator door opens to reveal a very displeased Enobaria and Brutus sitting on the couch.

Enobaria snarls with her golden fangs. "The filthy rats from District 12 stole all the attention from you two."

I start moving for my room. "I know, no need to remind me."

Brutus stands up. "Get it back or you're pretty much screwed over. District 1 seems to be useless and careers lack survival skills so all you have left are those rich sponsors."

"Oh, I think I got the survival part down." My lips curl up in a satisfactory grin.

It amused me to watch their confused expressions. "What are you talking about?" Enobaria cocked an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. I'm smart too you know. I can get by with my..._resources_." I answer cryptically and leave the perplexed mentors to digest what I said.

Thank goodness I crossed paths with Jacqueline or else I would be screwed.

But meeting her also screwed me over too in a sense.

These conflicting feelings swirling inside me are alien to me. It's eating me alive, preventing me from drifting off into a blissful slumber. There is practically a violent war waging inside my mind and I figured it wouldn't cease until I tired myself out. I decided rules or no rules that training is the only solution to this emotional madness. One of the few rules for tributes state we can not trespass into the training center until tomorrow, but it's 2am so I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Where you going, cousin?" A very disheveled appearing Clove stood with her door ajar. She is the lightest sleeper who can awaken to any slight rustle or movement around her thanks to career training.

"Just for a walk. I couldn't sleep, but you should go back and rest. Good night."

She gives a sleepy nod before dragging her feet back into her room. I smile to myself as the elevator descended to the training level. My cousin could actually be considered a normal child if there was no such thing as the Hunger Games.

The elevator doors slide open and new found adrenaline rushes through me creating giddiness and elation at the sight of the center. So many weapons to wield and so many dummies to destroy it's almost unreal. District 2 has nothing compared to this.

But then I notice I'm not alone. Another tribute beat me to it and is currently preoccupied with the survival skills area. She is typing at lightening speed at some computer with pictures of plants. It must be some type of game and from the looks of it, she's doing fairly well.

The scrawny looking girl is wearing a purple sweater with the hood pulled over her head, so I can't tell who it is. I'm pretty sure it's a female because of her pink pajama pants and matching fluffy slippers. But then her hood slides off and red curly hair tumbles out past her shoulders. Jacqueline.

"Excuse me Miss. What are you doing down here?" She jumped, believing that I'm a peacekeeper before spinning around. Her wide green eyes morph into a fiery glare when she realizes it's me.

"Damn you Cato!" She squeaks, still a little shocked from before.

I chuckled. She is pretty cute when she's all worked up.

She is pretty cute period.

'_No. Stop it Cato.'_

"So..._Foxface_ what are you doing here so late?"

"Studying plants and survival stuff. The things that you have no clue about."

"Is that so?" I say playfully. "Do you mind giving me some lessons?"

She paused for a moment. "If you give me some lessons in return."

I smiled widely. "Deal."

She taught me which plants were poisonous and which were edible, but there were so many that I mixed them all up. How does this girl memorize everything so easily?

After her unsuccessful tutoring, it was my turn to play teacher. I taught her how to throw a spear, but she had difficulty even holding it straight. Then, I attempted to help her with archery, but she couldn't draw the string of the bow. For me, the sword training was the best.

"No hold it like this." I wrap my arms around her and gently redirect her hands the right way. Together we swing the sword in a series of techniques. We fit perfectly to eachother with our movements harmonious.

Nothing has ever seemed so right yet so wrong at the same time.

We stopped and she turned her head to peer into my eyes. "Thanks Cato, but I don't think I can handle a sword without you."

The way she said it caused my stomach to knot. It was as if she were telling me 'I don't think I can survive without you.'

"You can if you put your mind to it, Foxface. I believe your big brain can get you through anything."

Her emerald eyes sparkle at my compliment. Then I feel heat rising to my cheeks because I noticed my arms are still latched firmly around her small form. I've never held anyone this close to me before. Affection wasn't a common occurrence in my district. We're the noncommitted, no strings attached kind of people to be honest.

So then why am I feeling so different around her? I've never experienced anything like this before. It kind of makes me..._happy_? I don't even know.

"Hey, try this knife." I hand her a nice sharp blade. She weighs it in her small hand for a bit before plunging it deep into the heart of the dummy.

Damn, she's hot when she stabs stuff.

'_No no no. It's just the testosterone talking. I don't have feelings for a tribute...do I?'_

I watch Jacqueline as she grins triumphantly at the skewered dummy. The beautiful long red locks, the alluring green eyes, the bright smile that can light up a whole room...

Okay, there's no doubting I have a crush on the District 5 girl.

I am in deep shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacqueline POV**

It's 3 am, but I'm not even the slightest bit willing to return back to my room. I'm having too much fun with my secret ally career. Cato challenged me to a knife throwing contest and I accepted without hesitation. Being a brainy kid in an academic school can definetly bring out the competitive side in me.

In the beginning, I was awful at it. Half of my knives never even reached their intended targets causing Cato to laugh at me. I would shoot him glares, but I would always end up giggling with him. This is the most relaxed I've ever been since I volunteered for the Games. Who knew that a District 2 career would befriend a District 5 runt before we had to slaughter eachother.

"You better hope that knives aren't the only weapons in the arena or you're screwed." He laughs.

"Oh shut up, Cato!" I whip my hand to hit him, but realize I'm clenching a knife. It accidentally grazes his shoulder, ripping his white tshirt and grazing his skin. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

Blood started to stain his shirt, so he pulled it off. He exposed his perfectly chiseled abs which turned my face red just at the sight of his body.

"Uh, let me go get a first aid kit." I mutter before scurrying to the survival station. When I turned my back to him, I exhaled to try quelling my nerves. Stupid Cato and his hot body.

I snatch the kit hastily and open it to scuffle around for bandages. After finding the right one, I cleaned the small cut and then applied it. My eyes may have wondered to his abs on more than one occasion.

He caught me red handed, flashing me his famous smirk. "Like what you see, Foxface?"

I must have blushed beet red then. This boy seems to have that affect on me without even trying.

"Shut up, Cato." I said for about the hundredth time this night. "There all better."

"Don't I get a kiss so my boo boo heals?" He teases with his lip pouting like a little baby.

I roll my eyes and blow him a kiss with my hand. But then he grabs my wrist to pull me close to him. His intense blue eyes study my face and I can feel myself blushing for the umpteenth time already.

"That wasn't a very good kiss, Foxface."

"I don't kiss careers." I retort smugly.

He smiles mischievously. "You sure about that?"

Before I can think of any comebacks to throw at him, his lips meet mine.

It felt so wrong yet so right.

His lips were surprisingly soft, but very dominant. No surprise there. I knew I shouldn't be smooching a tribute, but for once, my brain shut down and I just let my lust take over from there.

By the time we break away from eachother, it's already four in the morning. We've been making out for a whole freaking hour. Not that I'm really complaining or anything.

He finally breaks the comfortable silence. "Was I your first?"

"Yes..." I say bash fully. Then the realization hits me full force; I just had my first kiss stolen by a guy who I'm supposed to kill. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Well, I hope there's no cameras in here." Cato smirks.

Dread courses through me. So much for keeping us a secret...

Not like I'm going to be around for much longer to care anyway.

"I don't even give a damn about anything anymore." I shrug dejectedly before plopping down on the combat mat we were recently making out on. "Not like I'm going to live anyway."

"Hey," He gently grabbed my chin so I would meet his piercing gaze. "Don't talk like that."

"Cato, only one of us comes out alive. If it were between you and me, it's obvious how the outcome will turn out."

His blue eyes flit to the ground. "I'd prefer if it were Clove who survived."

"Well I'd prefer if Bolt survived for my sister's sake." I say equally as quiet. Then my voice lowers even more. "Screw the Capitol, I'm dying by my own terms. I will never be some stupid pawn in their games."

And that is a promise I intend to keep. One of the many promises and deals I have already made so far.

Cato chuckled before bringing his beautiful eyes back to me. "You know what Foxface? I think I'm in love with you now."

My heart just stopped for a moment. But the playful glint in his eyes tells me he's joking, so I nudge him with my shoulder and he mimics my actions. We are only seventeen and eighteen how could we ever understand the true meaning of love in only the course of a few days? I will never get the chance to experience it, however, because of one sick twisted president and a civilization of ignorant sadists.

Cato and I finally decided to get some sleep. We'll be back in the training center in a few hours anyway. After a few prolonged goodnight kisses on the elevator, I finally reached my floor and immediately collapsed on my warm inviting bed. All the energy sapped from my skinny body. The last thought on my mind was how did I suddenly become so promiscuous...

* * *

My alarm clock screeched loudly, signaling it's time to for training soon. I'm exhausted from last night, but I manage to pull myself out of bed, get dressed, and head to breakfast. Bolt is his usual feisty self and I can hardly keep up with him because I'm so groggy.

"Why are you so tired, Foxfaxe?" He asks while stuffing his face full of pancakes.

"Uh, I didn't sleep well last night."

"So what are we going to do for training?" He changed the subject quickly. This boy can keep a conversation going for hours on end.

"Stick with eachother and focus on the survival sections."

Saphira nods her head in approval. "Yes, that would be the best strategy until otherwise."

"Okay!" Bolt jumps out of his seat. "Let's go!"

How can he be so optimistic in situations such as these?

Our head trainer, Atala, drones on about instructions. "No fighting with tributes other than combat training. You'll have plenty time for that in the Games."

Cato and his fellow Careers smirk devilishly at that comment. I'm pretty sure at least one of them will have difficulty following that rule. I bet my money it'll be Cato.

Once all the tributes disbanded, Bolt and I scurried to the snare station. That will definitely come in handy in the arena since we are incapable of fighting. But maybe Bolt has a few tricks up his sleeve...

"Hey Bolt," I whisper after finishing my snare. "Any secret talents I should know about?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well I can run fast and hide. I also like climbing trees."

I snort. "Kiddo, I said _secret_ talents. I already know all those things about you."

"Uh, I am good at throwing." He shrugs. "Maybe I'll be okay with spears."

At least he has a chance with weapons...

Unlike me.

"That's good. How about after you finish your snare we can try out spear throwing for you?"

His grin widens. "Okay!"

Within five minutes he fumbled with the snares before finally applying the finishing touches. It's obvious the twelve year old boy was growing impatient with survival stations do I figured something with athleticism would do him some good. It turns out he is pretty decent with the spears for someone of his size. The trainer was quite satisfied once Bolt hit a few bullseyes. The District 1 boy, however, decided to prove his superiority by hurling a few spears as well, hitting the targets spot on.

The boy, Marvel I remember, smirked down upon Bolt. "You're decent, kid, but I'm the king here."

"Yeah you are better than me." Bolt agrees kindly. He doesn't understand that he should just walk away. "Hi I'm Bolt."

He extends his hand politely. Marvel appeared taken aback by such a gesture and the smirk is wiped clean from his face. A menacing scowl takes its place after a few moments. "I don't talk to little kids I'm going to kill. Beat it."

I have no idea what got into me, but I stepped in front of Bolt angrily. "You have no say in what he does, District 1. I suggest you play nice and share the station with others."

Marvel's face turned red from both rage and embarrassment that a scrawny girl from an outlying district stood up to him. "I don't share with filthy scumbags, District 5."

"Marvel, back off. No fighting until the Games." A familiar deep voice rang out from behind him.

Marvel scowled at Cato before storming off to be with his partner. It appears Glimmer has no fighting abilities just as I had predicted. Her strategy is probably to flirt for sponsors and use the careers as protection. That's even more pathetic than me.

"Congrats, District 5." Clove popped out from behind the hulking stature of her cousin, a sharp dagger flipping around in her tiny hand. "You practically sealed your death sentence with District 1."

I grimace with disgust. "They aren't that intimidating. I noticed the girl hasn't touched a weapon yet and the boy has only been able to handle spears. He can't do close combat to save his life."

Clove and Cato both raised their eyebrows, impressed of my sharp observations. "Not bad, Five. You're pretty smart." Cato said as if we barely knew eachother. Which is a little true to an extent...

"Thanks, Two." I acknowledge equally as formal. Bolt put a good distance away from us and resumed his spear throwing. He's pretty nervous around Cato, but then again who wouldn't be?

Clove's brown eyes flit between Cato and me for a quick second. "Can you fight as well?"

I frown at her question. "Only if I needed to, then I would poison or use a knife. But it's obvious that you both are much more useful with blades than I am."

"Poison, eh?" Clove has a thoughtful expression as if she were concocting a brilliant plan. "We could use that to our advantage. Would you like to be in the Career alliance?"

_Did she just ask me to be a career?_

"Me?" I ask astonished that she would even propose such a notion. "I've never even been trained to kill anything before."

"Well I can tell you will survive off your wits. You never know what the game makers will make the arena out to be." Clove flicked her wrist, sending the dagger flying into the bullseye. "And it's obvious Glimmer and Marvel will be no good to the alliance, so what do you say?"

Cato meets my gaze for a few moments. Whether I say yes or no, he and I will be seeing eachother in the Games anyway. That is, if I manage to not get myself slaughtered in the bloodbath.

"I'm sorry." I say politely. "But I can't I have to protect Bolt. I want him to come out of this...he's only twelve and he's family to me."

I knew I hit a soft spot when I mentioned family. Clove's cocky demeanor immediately softened into empathy. We understand eachother's dilemma and we both are cognizant this is not going to end well for either of us. In just the course of a few weeks, there's a probable risk that none of us may still be alive.

"Alright, just stay away from the cornucopia if you want to live." Clove said and they strolled away to join Marvel and Glimmer, who were currently just chatting away amiably instead of training. Stupid. They think this is all just fun and games until someone slits their throats. Hopefully, that will be me who does the deed.

'_No, Jacqueline, you're no murderer.'_

But how long can I keep saying that once I'm in the fight for my life and more importantly, Bolt's?

We'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cato POV**

"Cato Ludwig." The robotic voice rang out.

Eagerly I stood up from my seat and rushed through the door. At least ten game makers were there with their eyes trained on me like a hawk. However, the avoxes have already begun serving drinks so I doubt they'll be sober for the other districts.

Without hesitation, I snatched a nice long sword and weighted it in my hands for a few moments. Once I deemed it satisfactory I sliced five dummies to mere piles of limbs. The audience was very impressed, but I wanted the highest score than everyone else. I threw four spear and pierced more dummies through vital areas.

'_Beat that Marvel.'_

Then I chucked a few knives, hitting them spot on in the head. As a finishing touch to my performance, I grabbed another sword and swung so wildly yet precise that I sliced the human dummy in half. Every single person was staring in awe at me while I strut out the room in total confidence. If I am going to die, I might as well make an everlasting impression. Clove needs as many sponsors as possible to ensure that she will survive and hopefully win.

I wish that there could be four victors instead: Clove, Bolt, Jacqueline and I. But it's only one, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it's one of them.

Wait...what the hell? I barely even know Bolt and Jacqueline why should I even care?

'_Because you kissed her.'_

Well yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's because I'm a hormonal teenage boy.

_'You care about her.'_

No I don't...

'_Youre becoming a softy, Cato.'_

I'm probably the most pathetic District 2 tribute in the history of the Hunger Games. I better die in the arena or I'll return to the unavoidable ridicule that will await me back home. If I somehow do survive, there is no chance I'll ever feel the need to hop on the train to District 2. As much as I love Clove, life with our family wasn't pleasant in any way. My cousin is the only reason I refrained from suicide, which is why I owe her my life in the Games.

Speaking of her, Clove bounds into my room with an elated aura surrounding her.

"Somebody is happy." I mutter under my breath.

Clove rolls her eyes and shoves me backwards onto my bed. "If I were you, I'd try to be less gloomy and live your life. You never know how long that happiness will last in the arena."

I smile to myself. She just always has to be right.

"And...I am not totally against it, Cato." I look back up to Clove's all knowing eyes. They are similar to Jacqueline's sharp ones, but Clove's are much more intense.

Hold up, what is she even talking about?

"What are you not against?" I quirk my eyebrow.

"You and the District 5 girl."

I almost choke on spit. Maybe I didn't hear my cousin right.

"Uh, excuse me?"

She rolls her eyes again. "Don't play stupid on me, boy."

"What makes you think we have a thing? I only met her at training today with you."

"Mmhm." She smirked. "Then who was that girl you were sucking face with?"

I had a really strong feeling Clove didn't go back to sleep that night.

"You _spied_ on me?"

She nodded with that same devious smirk. "You were too busy to even notice my existence."

I try to explain myself. "Uh-"

"No need to answer. It's not real, right? You're just living your life."

I find myself only half agreeing. "Yeah."

A satisfied smile settled on her tiny face. "Good then we shouldn't have a problem with killing her when the time comes, yeah?"

'_No.'_

"Yeah."

"Good boy, Cato." Clove ruffled my hair like I was five or something. "The training scores will broadcast in an few hours so take a shower. You stink."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes before heading to the elaborate bathroom. Damn I really do stink. I probably spent an hour or so in hopelessly trying to figure out the complicated system of buttons. After making the mistake of pressing a blue and green button, I was bombarded with apple scented foamy soap, and strawberry smelling shampoo. Great.

I changed into a white v-neck which revealed all my muscles and simple dark jeans. There's no need for dressing up until tomorrow when the interviews are conducted. If I don't have an impressive score and an unforgettable interview, then I can kiss some valuable sponsors goodbye. I already got screwed over by the District 12 scum in the parade. It enrages me how weak tributes outshine those who have been training their whole lives for this just by fire on a chariot.

Clove is curled up on the white couch watching the television intently. Enobaria and Brutus along with the prep teams have joined too and are all standing behind Clove. I plop down beside my cousin to await our training scores.

"You smell so..._girly_." Clove scrunched her nose.

"Shut up Clo." I nudge her and she returns the gesture.

When the scores are finally disclosed, I pay extra attention to the competition. Of course, Clove and I both got a ten. Marvel received a nine, but Glimmer received a seven. Go figure. Careers never score less than an eight, but I honestly didn't expect much from her.

"Did she seduce the game makers into giving her a score?" Clove asks annoyed.

I shrug. "Well, I have to say I'm also surprised she scored a seven. She hasn't done really anything except gossip about herself."

"If she doesn't get us the sponsors with her pretty little face, I will personally make sure to carve it off."

"Easy, cousin." I tease her. She sticks her tongue at me before glancing back at the screen in time to watch District 5 scores.

Bolt and Jacqueline received sevens. That's impressive for an outlying district. Clove sighs at this dramatically. "We should have asked them to join the alliance first instead of miss prissy princess and the hopeless idiot."

'_Yeah, we should have.'_

I wonder what Jacqueline did to earn a seven...

But my thoughts were cut off once the District 11 male received a ten and the guy from 12 earned an eight. I was cognizant of the huge District 11 tribute's intimidating equality to me, but I didn't really bare in mind that District 12 would be that skilled. Whatever, I'll still slaughter them if it means keeping Clove safe...and Jacqueline. My mind wanders off to the elusive, but alluring red head. The way her sharp pale green eyes light up, or the way her soft lips felt at the training center-

"WHAT?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!" Clove's anguished outburst snaps my attention back at the screen. The District 12 girl's photo faded from the screen with the unmistakable number of an eleven.

My career side overcomes me as I'm completely blind with rage. She's stealing all of the sponsors, _my_ sponsors. Those sponsors that could distinguish the difference between life or death. They can help bring Clove or Jacqueline or Bolt out of the Games. What more is this Girl on Fire capable of that jeopardizes their chances even further?

Clove jumps off the couch abruptly, a dagger sent whizzing through the air. It flies to the other side of the room and barely misses our escort's face. He (or she) gives out a shrill yelp of indignation as the dagger pins the Capitol dumbass' neon green wig to the wall. I flip the couch over and punch a gaping hole into the wide screen tv. The prep team watches in horror, but Enobaria and Brutus calmly stare at the two raving cousins destroying the room.

I wouldn't be so distraught if it weren't for this Girl on Fire shit. When we are all in the Games, I will personally make sure she dies in the bloodbath. Needing to blow some more steam, I stomp to the elevator and leave Clove to continue her deadly fit.

**Jacqueline POV**

Wow a seven? That's more than any of us expected. I ruffle Bolt's hair and congratulate him before leaving the couch. All those higher scores (including the record eleven from the Fire Girl) have pretty much left me with feelings of total hopelessness.

"Where are you going, Fox?" Bolt asked innocently.

"I'm just going to the roof for a while." I press the button to the elevator. "Go to bed, kiddo."

He nodded as the doors slowly shut. My mind breezed through numerous thoughts before the elevator opened to reveal a very stunning view. Even though the Capitol is home of the ignorant freaks, I must admit they do have style. Thanks to my district, the plethora of lights create a dazzling effect. Almost as if the starry sky is right below me. I heave out a contented sigh, the brisk temperature allowing me to see my breath. It would all be much more serene if only I didn't have to ponder over my impending death. But it's not my death I'm worried about. I've come to accept the fact that my days are limited, however, I will always fight for Bolt because he deserves to live. Everyone deserves to live, but that is not a possibility.

'_What about Cato?'_

What about him? I can't even fathom my feelings toward this supposed menace. His death is not something to be pleased about, but if it were between Bolt and him, I wouldn't even blink in my decision. He has his family to protect and I have mine which is one of the few things we share in common.

At this rate with the District 12 girl winning all the attention, neither of us will succeed in bringing our loved ones out alive. This is futile. It's impossible to resist the urge of giving up. Infact, I find myself slowly standing up on the edge of the roof. Might as well try and relieve myself of all the pain and torture soon to come. There is a force field that prevents any tributes from commuting suicide, but whatever I could use an adrenaline rush anyway. It never hurts to try.

Peering down from my spot, I soon realized that I'm deathly terrified of heights. The strong breeze causes my balance to teeter a little, but just enough to send those sharp jolts of fear through my body. Why am I always so pathetically afraid?

I don't even have time to answer my own question because someone yanks me backward forcefully. I slam against a solid brick wall painfully. It took me a few moments before I realize that brick wall was none other than Cato. A very pissed off Cato.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jumping off a roof." I shrug nonchalantly.

His gorgeous blue eyes narrow to slits. "What has gotten into you, Foxface? What happened to protecting Bolt? Commiting suicide won't help anyone or you."

"First of all, I could never have died. There is a force field that prevents me from falling. Second, it's freaking hopeless. District 12 will win. Did you not see that girl's score?"

"I saw it." Cato seethed. "That doesn't mean you should just quit."

Tears begin to cloud my vision. "Why are you helping me anyway? You helped me at the training center...and now. Why? You're going to kill me later so why bother?"

Cato paused and seemed to be in deep thought before swooping down to gently meet my lips. Even though the temperature is freezing cold, my body feels as if it's on fire. When he pulls away, his sapphire eyes meet mine.

"Because I care about you. I like you, Foxface. I know the Games will never let us be together, but shouldn't we just live our life to the fullest before we die?"

I smile a little. Good answer. "I like you too, Cato."

His grin stretches even more and he envelops me in a warm hug. We stay like that for a few minutes, but I wish we could remain in this position for eternity. He kissed the top of my head and nuzzles his face into my hair.

"I promise I will do what ever it takes to get rid of the District 12 girl. Once she is gone, sponsors will pay more attention to us. The guy from District 11 is another threat, but we can all team up against him." Cato pulls back so I can gaze into his eyes. "I will sacrifice my life for Bolt, Clove and you."

My eyes widen. "You don't have to do this Cato. This is the Hunger Games you can't save us all. You don't even know Bolt!"

"I don't need to know him. His nice personality reminds me of my own twelve year old brother. I will kill to play the game, but I would never harm an innocent twelve year old. The District 11 girl and Bolt are off limits in my book."

"Even if it meant to save Clove?"

"I doubt there would be a situation in which Clove were incapacitated by a twelve year old and I had to save her." He smirked at me.

I chuckled softly. "True." But then I frowned. "What if it were just the four of us left?"

Cato frowned too. "I'd just split up and let nature decide if Clove or Bolt or you get to win."

I shake my head slightly. "No, this is between Clove and Bolt. I am not an option."

"I can't just accept that, Foxface. I want you to live too." Cato's face looked stricken with confliction and pain.

"Hey," I say gently as I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm okay with it. It's my sacrifice for Bolt and it's your sacrifice for Clove."

He smiles softly before pecking me on the lips. "We should call it a night. Interviews will be tomorrow. Lets meet up here after the interviews."

"We should head back at different times so as not to arouse suspicion." I point out while nodding my head in agreement.

"Good idea, Foxy." He twirls my red hair with a finger. "Ladies first."

I roll my eyes mock curtsy before stepping onto the elevator. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacqueline POV**

I really don't want to leave the comforts of my lovely bed. But most of all, I don't want to start prepping for my interview. Sure, I can easily talk my way out when I'm in a sticky situation, but convincing millions of ignorant lunatics that they should sponsor me is a whole different story.

They will only pay heed to the career districts and this year, their eyes will probably be glued to the District 12 beauty. The only reason I would hate her is because she is everything that could get her out of the Games alive; gorgeous, fiery, and courageous. She seems intelligent as well, but hopefully I never have to encounter her in the arena.

The Capitol will probably be interested in the two youngest kids. The cute little girl in District 11 and the feisty little boy from my own district. I remember during training how the little girl shyly advanced toward me and asked me for help with the snares. Obviously, I couldn't resist and I befriended her instantly. Her name is Rue and I could easily compare her to my precious Jezebel with the innocence and the timidness. She doesn't belong here. She doesn't deserve this, none of us do. I'm glad Cato promised not to harm her or Bolt, but I'm sure the District 1 careers wouldn't care.

Okay, so my strategy is to avoid the bloodbath, avoid District 12 and Thresh (Rue introduced me to him), avoid being seen by the careers when I steal their supplies, and above all protect Bolt with my life.

Yeah that sounds so simple...

"Foxface! Time for interview prepping." Bolt calls from the other side of my door. I groan as I roll out of bed, taking my time as I saunter over to let him in.

"Breakfast is waiting for you. Unless you want me to eat it..." His face breaks into a mischievous smile. I chuckle and ruffle his blonde hair receiving an annoyed look from him.

I need to wolf down as much food as possible because who knows the next time I'm going to eat. Electra watches with pure disgust as I inhale three pancakes, two waffles, two glasses of orange juice, and ten juicy sausages. I must look like a total fatass to her.

"Hungry much?" Saphira smirks.

I roll my eyes despite the pang of sadness because that's exactly what my sister said before the reaping. I would give anything to be with my family again. They need me just as much as I need them.

"Okay, that's enough Foxface." Electra chirps. "Time for interview prep!"

Electra makes me sit for a painstaking three hours in the same "polite" position while I attempt to figure out my angle for the interviews.

"Beauty or seductiveness will not be an option for an angle." Saphira said. "The District 1 girl already will try that."

"Ooh! How about the innocent angle?" Electra chimed in.

"The District 11 girl and Bolt will definitely go for that one." Saphira countered easily.

"The fiery spirited girl?"

"Have you not seen District 12?"

"The confident killer?"

Saphira rolled her eyes. "We are trying to play out her best qualities not completely lie about her."

"Well, how about-"

"No," Saphira interrupted. "Stop with the bad suggestions, Electra. We will just stick with your fox-like qualities: sly, mysterious, and cunning. Got it?"

"What will Bolt be doing?" I ask nervously. Saphira seemed to note that as usual.

"He will be the innocent, yet feisty angel. Hopefully he is adorable enough to attract the eyes of the Capitol woman. Maybe..." She tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe he could be a future Finnick."

Anger welled up inside me. "No. I will never let him meet the same fate as Finnick. I will not let Bolt into any prostitution business or whatever shit that goes on. Bolt will return home safe to his and my family."

"Good." She smiled genuinely as if I passed one of her tests. "You can also play the role as the protective older sibling who takes care of Bolt."

That's not really a bad idea...but I'm not sure I'll attract many sponsors.

**Cato POV**

"Cato, your angle will be the confident and bloodthirsty killer. Appear laid back, as if you already know you're leaving the Games victorious." Brutus instructs.

"So I have to appear crazy but then calm?"

He bared his teeth in annoyance. "Just don't be stupid or loving in any way got it? I will not have some kind hearted softy under my mentoring. Got it?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I'll play the lovesick puppy angle to just piss you off."

I sort of do want to try that out...maybe it could bring more sponsors.

"And I'll be the innocent angel who wouldn't hurt a fly." Clove added with a smirk.

"You do that, and I will personally sharpen my teeth to rip out your throats." Enobaria threatened convincingly.

Clove and I shut up and share amused glances before heading to our stylists.

**Jacqueline POV**

The girl I'm staring at in the mirror...who is that? She looks nothing like me at all. The only resemblence is the orange red hair and the pale skin.

Black eyeliner augments my green eyes and light pink lip gloss makes my lips seem fuller. My hair has been pulled into a half ponytail with perfectly curled locks that give an elegant aura.

My stylist may be quite annoying, but she can do wonders with dresses. She donned me in a beautiful sky blue dress that ends right above my knees. It tightens around my waist, but then flows nicely on the bottom part so I look like I have curves (which I do not have at all). Small golden high heels compliment the outfit, making me four inches taller.

Then my stylist looped a golden belt around my waist and tightened it. "Press the button on this belt before you enter the stage."

"Why?" I ask.

"Let's have a test run then." She chirps. "Go on, press it!"

When I oblige, I watch myself in the mirror cautiously. With every movement, my dress shimmers almost as if tiny sparks were dancing on the bottom of my dress. It's pretty much just like the get up I was in during the parade. Compared to that District 1 and District 12 girl I probably will appear much more plain even though this is the best I've looked so far. I really don't care about my appearance, but if it means sponsors that could save Bolt, then so be it.

"And here is the District 1 female to start off the show! Glimmer Shine!" Caesar booms.

Glimmer Shine? Seriously...

The voluptuous blonde bounces onto the stage in a highly gaudy and inappropriate pink dress. The dress poofs out and ends midthigh which gives off the theme of some prissy pixie fairy or something along those lines. Her hair is in perfect curls, but her makeup is a little too much for my taste. Much to my dismay, most of the males in the audience and the male tributes backstage leaned forward tentatively to drool at Glimmer's curvy body. No doubt there she will earn some sponsors.

Her angle was obvious from the moment she strutted onto the stage. She batted her eyelashes constantly, winking and blowing kisses to the crowd every now and then. Her body was poised so that the dress would reveal as much skin as possible for the men out there and she made sure to flirt constantly with Caesar and the audience.

"Of course she goes for the slutty angle. She doesn't even have to act for that." I could hear Clove sneer at the television screen that we have backstage. Cato smirks and nods his head in agreement. Unlike all the other guys, Cato is now disinterested in Glimmer's sexual appeal.

_Is that because of me?_

No way. No guy in his right mind would choose me over a beautiful perfect woman from District 1. Maybe it's just because Glimmer is too bitchy.

Yeah, that's definitely the reason why.

Marvel, the one who has a death sentence written out for me and Bolt, hops onto the stage with that same goofy smile I saw on the reaping footage. I can tell District 1 doesn't have the brightest tributes this year. Not that I'm complaining, it just means a better chance for Bolt. Maybe I can pull the same trick that Saphira did and I'll poison them with nightlock. But then Cato might accidentally eat it...

This just got so much more difficult.

**Cato POV**

After my interview, I headed backstage and the first thing I see is my cousin with a satisfied smirk.

"You almost admitted to hooking up with a tribute." Clove chuckled darkly. "Brutus and Enobaria are going to eat you alive."

I roll my eyes, but replay the interview with Caesar from a few moments ago.

"So Cato, handsome man like you, is there any girls that caught your eye so far?"

"Yeah, but I'm a trained killer so love is never on my to do list." I reply back calmly.

"Fair enough." Caesar laughed. "What about the beautiful Glimmer? Quite the looker, eh?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I suppose, but I'm not interested in her. I met a better girl."

I almost clamped my hand over my mouth. Oh crap shit just got real. Brutus is probably flipping over some tables right now...

Caesar's eyebrows shot up his forehead at my slip up. "A better girl than her? What is this lucky girl's name?"

"Well...I won't say, but she's slyer and wittier than anyone I know." I say smoothly with a wink. "But anyway, I'm concerned about these Games."

"And why are you worried?"

I smile as sadistically as possible. "I'm worried that I'll kill off all the tributes on the first day."

**Jacqueline POV**

"I'm worried that I'll kill off all the tributes on the first day."

All the tributes from 3 to 10 (excluding me) were all shaking with fear. I glanced at Bolt and his face went ghostly pale. It's tempting to comfort him, to tell him that Cato wouldn't hurt him. But I know I can't discuss this with anyone because that would be breaking the deal.

Clove studies the frightened kids with pure amusement dancing in her emerald eyes before landing on my face. We meet eahother's gaze and her smirk falters, her eyes narrowing to suspicious slits. Was it because I wasn't trembling or because she knows? Then, Cato saunters down the steps with a triumphant look on his face. The two cousins exchange words with that District 2 trademark smirk on both of their lips. Clove's eyes flit between me and him occasionally.

She knows.

Looks like Cato can't keep to his word after all.

"And now let's hear it for the District 5 mystery, Foxface Stones!"

My head snaps to the stage and I suck in a deep breath, ignoring all the eyes on me. Calmly and as graceful as I can manage, I tread lightly in front of the Capitol audience to Caesar, a fake, yet award winning smile on my face. This is for Bolt, I tell myself.

"My, my, my don't you look stunning!" Caesar gasps and turns to the crowd. "Do you all agree?"

The audience roars back their enthusiasm. I didn't expect them to be so interested in me at all. Still, I widen my smile and wave politely, causing them to cheer even louder. What is it with these people? I'm just a plain looking teenager with a brain.

"So Foxface, does your name actually describe your personality?" Caesar prods.

I can't help but smirk. "Yes, believe it or not it actually does. I am sly, cunning and mentally prepared for the Games."

Caesar's eyebrow quirked as if something in his brain clicked. "Sly? Didn't the handsome Cato from District 2 mention a sly and cunning girl catching his attention?"

Oh crap.

"Uh, maybe he did? It's not me..." I said unconvincingly, almost as if asking a question to myself.

The blue haired man grins mischievously. "Ah, well I guess we can find out the truth in the arena."

"Y-yes, I guess so." I blush intensely.

_Way to make it obvious, dumbass._

"Moving on because we have only two minutes left. So you volunteered for that little girl at the reaping?"

"Yes, she was my little sister, Jezebel, and my district partner is her boyfriend." I answer sadly, withdrawing a few sighs of sympathy from the audience.

"I see, what a shame." Caesar said with a pain stricken expression. "So you and Bolt are close then?"

This is my other angle; the overprotective sister and sacrificer.

"Yes, he is basically family. I consider him as my own little brother and I will do everything in my power to bring him back home to Jezebel." I pause for a moment, the audience being so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "Even if it means giving up my own life."

"Well, good luck to you. May the odds be ever in your favor." Caesar stands with me. "Ladies and gentlemen, Foxface Stones!"

**Cato POV**

I'm watching Jacqueline's interview on the screen before something really pink and glittery blocks my view.

"Hey Cato." Glimmer purrs seductively. "How do I look?"

"You look like the version of a prostitute goldilocks who was dunked in a box of glitter." Clove jumped in casually. I love this girl so much she has no idea how many situations she saved me from.

Glimmer was furious. "I wasn't asking you, bitch. I was asking Cato."

This whiny chick just won't shut up. "I wasn't planning on answering you either way, Glimmer, so go screw some sponsors to increase our chances for the Games." I reply harshly. I hate when people insult Clove.

Glimmer huffs in frustration and stomps away to Marvel. She's ranting aimlessly, but he listens as if it's actually important. Marvel tears his eyes away from her, directing a harsh glare at us.

"Cato, we should go apologize." Clove sighs. I gape at her for even considering such a notion. "As much as I would rather kill myself, the Games are tomorrow and we need the Career pack to work together or we're screwed."

"Whatever." I mumble under my breath. "You go ahead. I'm not good at faking apologies. Just say that I have a headache so I'm not thinking straight."

Clove nods and glides silently toward the blonde bimbo and the idiot goofball. Glimmer glares at her, but Clove puts on an innocent face and tries to be sincere. Of course, the two immediately fall for the act and forgive her. I wouldn't be surprised if they both got killed in the bloodbath. Why did they even bother to volunteer? Not that I'm complaining though, it just makes it easier to get Clove home.

They all come back and we watch the remaining interviews, pinpointing obvious weaknesses of each tribute. We completely shut up when Thresh lumbered across the stage. He easily stood a foot over Caesar. Even though he didn't say much, it's clear some people will be betting on him.

"We need to get rid of him right away." Marvel scowled at the screen. That's probably the most sensible thing he's ever said.

"It's obvious hand to hand combat with him will be suicide." Clove stated. "Well, at least for everyone but Cato of course."

She smirks at me while I nudge her playfully. No one has beaten me in close combat before, but that brute could be the exception. Once you're in the Games, however, you lose you die.

The District 12 girl nervously stumbles onto the stage. She's hot, I'll give her that, but doesn't seem all that great personality wise. Katniss, Caesar called her, had volunteered for her sister just like Jacqueline. I see the fire in her smoky grey eyes when she claims she will win these games for her little sister and then I see her dress literally on fire when she twirls around elegantly. The audience went wild with amazement.

Glimmer stomped her pink six inch heels angrily. "That ugly, stupid bitch is getting all the attention!"

Clove and I both roll our eyes. That's all Glimmer cares about; whether someone is prettier than her or who receives the most attention. What a narcissist.

But Katniss (or should I say Girl on Fire) wasn't the complete attention grabber of the night. The boy from 12 surprisingly charmed the whole audience with his formal humor and easy going personality. Peeta was his name and I would never forget that interview; the last few words that ruined everything for me.

"So Peeta any girls back home?"

The blonde boy smiles sheepishly. "Well...I've had a crush on this girl since forever basically, but she probably hasn't noticed my existence until the reaping."

The audience sighs with sympathy as if they had any. They just want kids to murder and shed blood. I will never understand how a lovesick puppy earns more attention than Jacqueline sacrificing her life to save a boy she considers family.

"So here's what you do, you win and return home as a victor. Then she can't turn you down." Caesar suggested, flashing him an ecouraging smile.

"Winning won't help in my case, Caesar." Peeta said wistfully.

Caesar leaned forward in his seat with his eyebrows quirking slightly in confusion. "Why ever not?"

Yeah why not? Dying in the Games won't get you the girl because well, you're dead.

"Because...because she came here with me."

_Are you kidding me?_

The audience wails and cries out in protest for five minutes straight. Even Caesar couldn't use his professional skills to calm them down. Everyone backstage, however, is dead silent. We all stare at the flustered brunette girl from District 12. She obviously wasn't expecting this, I'm sure no one did.

That's two points for District 12 and zero for the Careers. One for outscoring all of us in training and the other for stealing the sponsors with a star crossed lovers act.

Everyone's eyes followed Katniss and Peeta with their mentor and escort as they quietly entered the elevator. It was as if everyone was in a frozen trance, but then they all snapped out of it when the elevator doors shut. A flurry of whispers filled the room as some tributes slowly began to head back to their district compartments.

"Well," Clove breaks the silence between the Careers, "that was...different."

Glimmer looked like she was about to explode. "I'm going to kill them! What the hell does that loser see in her? Why are the people more interested in them than me?"

Her voice was escalating to a ear splitting shrill which caused an annoying pounding in my head. I swear, if she keeps this up in the Games I'll kill her regardless if its at the bloodbath or not. Thank goodness the District 1 duo decided they needed some beauty sleep and finally left us.

"What are we going to do now?" Clove mumbled almost despairingly.

"I don't know, Clove. I don't know."

Out the corner of my eye, I spot a flash of red swiftly moving to the elevator. Jacqueline. Naturally, nobody even notices the beautiful girl because she's so sly. Her little partner hops in with her and a faint smile plays on her lips before the doors close.

That's my cue. In five minutes I'll head on that elevator straight to the roof.

**Jacqueline POV**

"Okay Bolt," I say gently. "I'm going to go for a walk. Go to bed please the Games are tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Foxface." He nods obediently before skipping to his room. I press the roof button and lean my head against the cool metal wall. One last night before I am thrown into the arena to my certain death.

The doors open and a whoosh of cold air slaps my face. I forgot to bring my damn jacket. Shivering, I make my way to the edge of the roof, the twinkling lights mesmerizing me once more. I could get used to such a high powered city like this.

But then thinking about power and electricity only reminded me of home; the home I'll never see again. If only I had known my days would end so soon, I would have cherished every moment with my mother and sister and every sight in District 5 no matter how shabby or plain it seems.

"Good bye Jezebel. Good bye Mother." I whisper softly as a single tear slides down my cheek. Then one tear became many until I was silently sobbing into my hands. I'm glad my stylist thought of using waterproof makeup.

Strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm embrace. Cato. I turn around to smile up at him despite my tears and he returns it. Worry sets in his deep blue eyes as he studies my tear stained face.

"District 12 has everyone eating out of the palm of their hands and we have nothing. What can we do now?" I croak sadly.

He sighs and leans down so that his lips are barely touching my ear. "For now, be strong, be brave, and above all don't let them change you."

I stare up into his intense gaze. "I promise."

He smiles before capturing my lips with his. I pull away after a few moments and he watches me with slight disappointment. "You told Clove about us?"

He groans. "She saw us in the training center that night. Don't worry she would never harm a twelve year old. Bolt is safe."

I grin happily up at him before hugging him tightly. "You know, for two bloodthirsty careers, you're both such softies."

"Oh just shut up." Cato chuckles and kisses me softly.

Our last kiss before the Games...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! :) keep it up please it really helps me continue this story. I would give shoutouts to the people who review but I'm doing all this on my phone so it's too difficult. Sorry but I hope you like this story and maybe you could follow my other story too please! **

**Disclaimer: don't own the hunger games **

* * *

**Jacqueline POV**

Saphira stares off into space as Bolt and I are getting ready to board the hovercraft. This must be so difficult for her to teach children how to kill and survive only to have to watch them get slaughtered on television every year. I wonder what she was thinking before her Games were about to begin.

I wonder what she's thinking now.

Probably about how much she'll miss us because somehow we managed to break the ice between us and became close. I know a mentor wouldn't want to feel close to a tribute who they probably will never see again, but everyone at some point in their lives have to love. I learned that Saphira had no one to care for or vice versa after the Games. She never had another sibling to love and her parents died in a tragic electrical field accident. The last District 5 victor lived alone in her enormous, empty mansion since the age of fifteen. The only human contact she ever receives was through Capitol folk, President Snow, and the tributes she has to watch die every year.

I know that if Bolt survives, he wouldn't be winning anything except the privelege of keeping his life. But I would rather he be able to continue through life and grow old than be ten feet underground.

Saphira finally brings her smoky grey eyes back up from the ground, the dull, emptiness replaced by her usual razor sharp and fully knowledgable gaze. "This is the least favorite part of my life. You two have quite grown on me unlike the other tributes I mentored and I have faith neither of you won't be stupid enough to die in the Cornucopia bloodbath."

"Of course, Saphira, you taught us well! We are from District 5 anyway, survival wits is our specialty." Bolt grins reassuringly.

"Good boy." Saphira ruffles his hair before averting her calculating state at me. "Can I speak with you alone?"

After sending Bolt to the hovercraft, Saphira and I began slowly trekking toward the transportation vehicle of my doom.

"You are extraordinary, Foxface; truly remarkable in your intelligence and genuine with your good hearted intentions. You are what I call a whole different kind of tribute to these Games. Infact, you're not even part of the Games because you'll never let them change you or Bolt." She sighs and runs her hands through her sleek black hair. "I need you to promise me something. You can't back out of it either."

I hesitate in my steps. I don't break promises, but I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy following this one. "Alright."

"I know it will be extremely hard for you, I really do, but if something were to happen to Bolt...please don't give up so easily. Remember your sister back home. She needs one of you to come back home and I don't want to see any of you die, but it's the Games." Saphira scowls at the word and I can even see her eyes watering up a little. The Games are what ruined whatever life she had left and it will ruin Jezebel as well.

The Games ruin everyone and everything.

"I'm sorry," I begin to board the hovercraft as I turn around to send her a watery smile. "but it's much too complicated for me to come home and if I somehow do, I will never be the same. Goodbye Saphira."

I don't turn back because I know my mentor and currently my friend is breaking down in tears.

I don't flinch when the absurdly long needle pierces my flesh to insert a tracker into my body.

I don't move or respond to anything the whole flight to the dreaded arena.

I'm just completely numb to the world...until I find myself on my metal plate awaiting the sixty second countdown and the gong that will commence the bloodshed of innocent children.

Cato is right beside me with a determined expression at the cornucopia. As he scans the tributes, his eyes finally land on me. His face softens slightly and my heart drops. He still cares and yet we still have to kill eachother.

We both break eye contact because it hurts too much. I search the rest of the tributes until I spot the little boy with fear edging his once exuberant face. Bolt is only staring at the one place I told him to run, in a good hiding spot far away from the cornucopia. This arena's theme is a eternal forest habitat with a huge lake by the cornucopia and other surprises that are itching to be uncovered. Bolt and I finally meet our eyes and I gesture to the east side of the woods, mouthing to him, "climb up a tree." He nods in understanding because we went through all the possible scenarios together. If there are trees, he will mark one of the trees and climb it right when the gong rings.

As the countdown reaches 30, my thoughts drift away from the Games.

**30**

**29**

**28**

**27**

**26**

**25**

_Good bye mother. You have taught me all I know and I thank you for that. I hope you don't have to watch me die. _

_**19**_

**18**

**17**

**16**

**15**

_Goodbye Jezebel. I love you so much. I'm sorry I won't be around to protect you anymore. _

**10 **

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

_Cato...I don't even know what to say. _

**3**

**2**

**1**

**LET THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! **

Without thinking, I sprint toward a medium sized brown backpack and sling it around my shoulder. Then I spot a random dagger glistening in the grass and I swipe that too. Right as I spin around blood spatters my neck and chin. I numbly just stare into the glazed over hazel eyes of the boy from seven as he falls face flat-dead with an axe in his hand. Then I direct my eyes toward Cato as he jerks his sword from the boy's body. His electric blue eyes flit to me and I tense up with sudden fear.

I should have run when I had the chance.

But then he gestures slightly with his head toward the woods and mouthed the words "that way."

_What? _

I just stare at him with a swirl of emotions. Fear? Gratitude? Lust? I have no clue, but I then realize Cato is sparing my life. I need to get the hell away from the bloodbath and find Bolt before I end up skewered like the District 7 boy.

Without further ado, I zip past the tributes, dead or alive. The bloodcurdling screams of death fill my ears, the vibrations reverberating all the way to my teeth. How can people watch this for entertainment? It's freaking horrible.

The towering trees are now only a few feet away. I duck and knock aside bushes and branches just running for dear life. Before I can even understand what's going on, I'm slammed to the ground on my ass. I scramble on all fours away from the culprit, desperate to escape while also being frozen with terror. It's not just any tribute, though, it's the Girl on Fire. The one who stole everyone's deserved spotlight with her star crossed lovers act.

We stare at eachother wide eyed and frightened for a few seconds. Then both of us realize no one will try to make the first move to kill so we sprint in separate directions. After running for five minutes, I stop to catch my breath.

_**BOOM!**_

I nearly jump a foot in the air from the first cannon sounding. There were twelve in total. Half the competiton is already gone which brings Bolt this much closer to home.

And me to death.

Wait a minute...OH CRAP! I was so focused on getting as far away from the cornucopia and Katniss Everdeen that I forgot about Bolt! Without thinking twice, I run full speed back to the place I just escaped from.

I stop dead in my tracks when I hear laughter. Peeking through the thick bushes, I watch the two idiots from District 1 giggling incessantly as if it's so exciting being in a place like this. They think it's all just fun and games. I roll my eyes in disgust before directing them toward the other careers. Clove and Cato are leaning against the metal cornucopia lackadaisically, glaring at their fellow partners for their lack of maturity. At least some careers understand the seriousness of the situation. What really unnerved me was the lethal sword in Cato's hand, dried blood caked all around the smooth silver from however many kids were slaughtered by it. All the careers clothes except for Glimmer's (no surprise there) were stained with blood too. It really was a bloodbath this year...

"Cato!" Glimmer squealed with her high nasally voice. "I'm going for a dip in the lake. Care to join me?"

Right when I look at Cato my heart nearly stops. He's staring right at me. How can he see me?

Oh yeah, that's right. He's a freaking career.

He doesn't even spare Glimmer a glance because his intense azure eyes are focused on me. "No. I'm going for a walk. Go swim with Marvel or whatever."

The blonde pouts and grabs her district partner before heading toward the crystal lake.

"Cato?" Clove had a puzzled look on her face. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just scoping out there area, that's all." He said smoothly.

Clove didn't seem too pleased being left behind with the other careers. "Cato...this is the Hunger Games..."

She trails off when her sharp emerald eyes meet mine. It must be a family thing or something to have such acute senses.

"Yeah, I know." Cato replies.

Clove pulls her attention away from me and I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "Just be careful, cuz, okay?"

"I will. When I return, we can go hunt."

A shiver runs down my spine at his words. Hunt? It sounds like they're preying upon animals not innocent children.

I step away from the bushes and am so lost in my thoughts as I walk that I didn't notice I was being followed.

"Eavesdrop much?"

I turn around to see his amused expression. "What can I say? I'm a sly fox." I shoot back coolly.

He smirks. "Good one. Now, is the deal still on or not?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

This time he genuinely smiles. I knew right then I definitely prefer his nice smile over his bad boy facade. "I knew it was never an act."

"Act? What do you mean?" I quirk my eyebrow.

He walks forward until I have to tilt my head back to stare into his beautiful eyes. They say the eyes are the door into that person's soul. And whoever said that crap is an idiot. I can't discern the flickering emotions in his blue hues as he studies my face. "I thought you could have been acting the whole time...I was suspicious that you were just using me..."

I almost choke. "Are you kidding me? I should be the one afraid of getting played by a hot District 2 career."

"So you think I'm hot, huh?" He smirks playfully while my cheeks burned with embarrassment. Stupid Cato. He just made me confess my attraction to him for all of Panem to hear.

"Uh..." I try to change the awkward subject. "Is the deal on or not?"

He chuckles and wraps his arms loosely around my waist to pull me even closer. Then Cato did what I thought he would never even think of trying. He kissed me softly in the arena where kids are supposed to kill eachother.

"Oh, the deal is _so_ on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I might have to slow down the updates a little because I just had surgery. But since I just found out I'm going to live for sure, here's an update right now :) No reviews or follows from the bloodbath chapter = sad. **

* * *

**Saphira POV**

"Oh, the deal is _so_ on."

Electra spews her wine upon the sight of the District 2 boy meeting Foxface's lips.

What the hell? Why did I not hear about this deal until now? Above all, why did the career just _kiss_ her?

I was aware something was amiss between her and the District 2 boy, but I wasn't expecting a relationship such as _this_. Romance is a rarity amongst an outlying district and a career. And the fact that District 12 brought in the lovers act as well just bumped this year as the most dramatic Hunger Games in history. Now strategy wise, this may be both good and bad. Good because the suspense will drive any Capitol citizen's desire to partake and involve themselves in the Games. Ergo, more sponsorship gifts which could change the difference between life or death. The bad thing is...well, they like eachother.

Now I'm not trying to say I'm a cold witch and hate when tributes care for others. The fact that only one will come out victorious and alive is the part that is troubling. Having emotion will destroy you in these Games and I'm afraid the same will happen to Foxface and Cato. It already happened to me.

I stare blankly at a photo from around twelve years ago.

Oh Jacqueline, if only you knew...

That's right. I know her real name, but I would rather slit my throat than to reveal any weakness to the sadistic bloodthirsty barbarians that reside here. I miss my old life so much it hurts.

**Jacqueline POV**

"Now that the deal is valid...can you help me find Bolt?"

He nods and points east from the cornucopia. "I saw him run into the woods during the bloodbath."

Cato grimaces slightly and I notice something dark seeping through his burgundy shirt. Blood.

"What happened?" I tenderly touch the source of the bleeding and he flinches slightly.

"Uhm, nothing." He replies blankly.

I quirk my eyebrow at him. "Really? Then why are you bleeding?"

"It's just a small cut."

I roll my eyes. Careers. Of course he would try to act all tough and invincible. "Let me fix you before you bleed to death on the first day."

"Suit yourself." He smirks and then pulls off his jacket and slides off his shirt.

Feeling my cheeks burn intensely, I tear my gaze from his perfectly sculpted abs. Stupid Cato and his hot body.

"Is there a problem?" Cato snickers when I glare at him. My harsh gaze softens, however, as my eyes draw to the clean cut wound on his left pec.

It doesn't appear to be fatal, but very dangerous nevertheless to attain so early on in the Games. Without hesitation, I rummage through my backpack for any useful medical items.

Two empty water bottle (thanks gamemakers), packets of iodine to last me for three weeks (if I live that long), two rolls of rope, one small bag of dried jerky, and...one bandage. Are you kidding me? I have to waste the only precious form of aid on the first day of the Hunger Games?

"Uh..." I say dumbly as I hold out the bandage. "This is all I have."

He smiles warmly at me and hands me his backpack. "What would you do without me?"

His pack was like a treasure chest compared to mine. Weapons and necessities alike were neatly stashed into every pocket and secret compartment. Damn, Careers have it so easy. After snatching some bacterial wipes and applying it to the wound, I bandaged it up smoothly.

My eyes lingered on the bandage before getting lost in his deep blue eyes. "How did you get that anyway?"

"The boy from District 7 swung backward with his axe before I killed him." He shrug nonchalantly.

"Oh..." I stammer. "Thanks for saving me from him."

He smirked after shrugging his shirt on. "Anytime Foxface."

* * *

We parted ways; Cato back to the cornucopia and me to search for Bolt. We knew we'd run into eachother again sooner or later. Unless death decides otherwise...

Before I could start worrying over that, I heard a slight rustling in the trees to the right. Maybe it's a squirrel, but it's definitely something.

"Foxface!" A voice hisses silently.

"Bolt?"

"Up here!"

I spin around and more rustling goes off. Bolt hops from his branch, a wide grin lighting his face. Without hesitation I run until I have him in my arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I mumble into his messy hair.

"I'm glad you are too."

**Cato POV**

"Well someone was gone for awhile." Clove snickers. She kicks off her leaning spot on the wall of the cornucopia.

I just keep walking toward her casually. "I was only walking around for fifteen minutes at the most."

"That's a long time to be doing what I _know_ you were probably doing." She smirked. "If you get what I mean."

I roll my eyes and just mutter 'whatever' before heading inside the cornucopia to load a new backpack.

"What supplies did you manage to _lose_?" Clove said discreetly.

"Just a first aid kit, some food and water, and two night goggles."

She nods in understanding; Clove may be vicious, but she is still human no matter what processes we suffer through career training. Clove and I wouldn't dare hurt a twelve year old, so we'll just let nature take its course. I doubt Glimmer and Marvel think on the same level as we do. I doubt they even think at all sometimes. Nevertheless, they are still careers. Never underestimate your opponents no matter how stupid they appear. Marvel and his spears are especially something to be cautious about. Glimmer claimed the bow and arrows during the bloodbath and she pretty much missed every time. But she seems like the type that would definitely stab you in the back.

I sigh exasperatedly to myself. So many dangers, so many risks for my little cousin how can I save her from all of them? We train all our lives for this honor only to find out that once you're in the arena it's a whole different story. I need to end this as soon as possible for my sake and Clove's.

I shoulder my backpack and sheath my swords on the straps on my back. Glimmer and Marvel are making their way over to us dripping wet, giggling about something as usual. I glare at them harshly to shut them up. Once I have everyone's full attention the artificial sky begins to dim gradually until it's dusk.

"Get your stuff ready in thirty minutes. We're going hunting tonight."

**Jacqueline POV**

"Foxface, why are we heading back to the cornucopia!" Bolt hisses.

I keep trudging forward. "They won't be there. The careers went out hunting for tributes so they don't have a chance of finding us in the woods if we're at their place."

"How can we get away when they return?" Bolt is really tense from fear.

"Relax kiddo." I ruffle his hair. "We're just going to steal a knife for you from the cornucopia and then hide in the tree closest to it. They wouldn't even consider someone venturing near them."

He shook his head fiercely. "No."

"No?"

"I will never use a knife against someone. I'm no killer."

I sigh sadly. "Bolt, you have no choice. When I die, you need something to protect yourself."

"We always have a choice." He says as if he's a wise old man. "My choice is to not play a part in these Games. What's yours?"

"Bolt!" I almost shriek. "Don't say that! You'll get yourself killed!"

"You said the exact same thing before."

"Thats because I have no chance at all."

He looked to the ground, angry tears filling his innocent emerald eyes. "Let's face it, Foxface. Since when did a twelve year old ever survive the Hunger Games?"

I open my mouth to answer, but no words come. In the 74 years of the Games, only one twelve year old has won and that lucky child was a career. She was extremely quick and extraordinary with every weapon imaginable. Small, but also had the advantage with her intelligence. That was about a decade ago, and I doubt it will really occur again. Especially with an over polite little gentleman like Bolt.

"Well..." I start, but then I'm cut off abruptly by another small rustling among the trees.

Someone or something else is watching us.

"Bolt, get behind me now." I say urgently as I pull out a knife from Cato's backpack. The leaves shake above us and I pull Bolt backwards to avoid whatever was up there to fall on us.

A small head pops out and peers at us from the leaves, uncertainty and innocence etched in those deep brown eyes.

Bolt steps out from behind me.

"Rue!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Foxface POV**

Crap. Now I have two twelve year old kids to worry about. These games are just getting more and more difficult for me.

"So what do you know so far?" Bolt asks with a bright grin at the fact his buddy is here.

Rue returns the smile sweetly. "Well the Careers will start hunting soon. The District 10 and 3 boys are sort of wandering around just west of here. And...oh, Peeta joined the Careers."

_What? Did I just hear that right?_

"Peeta? The District 12 boy who proclaimed his love to Katniss?"

"Yup." Rue absentmindedly twirled around a daisy in her hand. She reminds me so much of my sister.

"That's...interesting. So either he's betraying the star crossed lovers theme or he's plotting something."

We'll just have to wait and see.

Before I even realize it, the fake sky faded and the sun disappeared. Within the matters of seconds, it transitioned from dusk to midnight. The only light was the eagle symbol and then announcements of the lives taken at the bloodbath.

The District 3 girl, both from District 4 (surprising there), both from District 6 and District 7, the District 8 boy, the girl from District 9, and the District 10 girl...all dead, gone forever. They'll never be able to grow old and raise children of their own. They'll never be able to hug their parents and keep their siblings company. All because people find death entertaining. That just leaves us, the Careers, Katniss and Peeta, Thresh, the girl from 8, and the boys from 3, 9, and 10. I'm this much close to bringing Bolt home to Jezebel.

"Bolt, Rue, let's stay here for the night. You two climb the tree and use the rope to tie yourself in place."

"Where's your rope?" Bolt asks after I distributed the only rope in my supplies.

"I got to steal some from the cornucopia. Don't worry, I'll be back just go to sleep."

"No, Foxface!" Rue whispered. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I promise." I say mostly to reassure myself. They nod reluctantly as I trudge through the brisk cold weather.

**Cato POV**

I stay on high vigilance incase Jacqueline or Bolt might be nearby. So far, we've been unsuccessful hunting the tributes and Glimmer keeps incessantly whining about her feet hurting. It's only been five minutes...

"...Oh and that Katniss girl, what a fake bitch." Glimmer rants on about all the other girls and their apparent flaws. "She probably seduced the gamemakers to get her an eleven."

"Like you did to get a seven?" Clove smirked.

Glimmer scoffs and resumes, this time talking to Peeta. "Why do you even like that ugly rat in the first place? I just don't understand people sometimes..."

"Leave Katniss alone." Peet-or should I say _'Lover Boy'_- steps in.

Lover Boy, for the first time I've ever seen, looks extremely pissed. "At least she can do something useful instead of flirting with everyone she can and whining about nothing."

"Whatever Lover Boy." Glimmer rolls her eyes. "Oh and that Fox dork or whatever her name is needs an extreme makeover. Seriously, she looks as plain as a ghost. Plus she could use some plastic surgery like...everywhere."

Clove smirks because she knows Glimmer has finally made me tick. My cousin is aware of my abilities when I'm pissed and Glimmer has taken it too far.

I spin around and growl menacingly. "Shut the hell up. Quit complaining and insulting others because it will get you nowhere in this arena."

"Don't talk to her like that, Cato." Marvel foolishly tries to size me up. He may be almost my height, but I'm much more muscular and he knows it. Overpowering him and snapping his neck would be too easy.

"I'm the leader, Marvel, not you. Anyone else who complains about a tribure's outfit or any other useless topic will get close and personal with my sword. Got it?"

Everyone murmurs in agreement and Clove just smirks again. Only she can have the guts to defy me without any fear whatsoever. Even if I'm a foot taller than her and twice her weight she could easily stand her ground.

"Hey Cato," Clove nods toward the fire in the distance. "Found one for you."

I look in her direction and sure enough there was a flickering light in the distance.

"Seriously? Who would be stupid enough to start a fire?" I scoff.

It can't be Jacqueline because she's too smart for that. So then that means I have to kill whoever is there. I shush everyone and we silently surround the sleeping tribute. It's the girl from District 8 I think. Boy, she is a heavy sleeper, she wouldn't even last another day in this arena anyway. She seems like one of the younger ones which guilt trips me, but I have no choice.

I put on my bloodthirsty and sadistic face as we near closer and closer. Then Glimmer accidentally snaps a twig loudly and the girl wakes up.

Damn. I was really hoping I could just end her while she was asleep. It's much easier and less disturbing that way.

She's pleading before we even take another step. "Please don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything! Just let me live please!"

"You obviously don't know the rules of this game, little girl." Marvel sneers. "C'mon Cato, just end her and we can go."

"Don't tell me what to do Marvel." I snap angrily before unsheathing one of my smaller swords. My gaze softened at the young girl, but then I remembered I'm on camera. I clench my jaw and stab her in the stomach. She gives out a shrill ear piercing cry before falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whisper so quietly no one else, not even Panem, could listen to my momentary display of weakness.

Then I force a smirk on my face and turn around to rejoice with my group.

**Jacqueline POV**

I see the District 8 girl before they do. "They" as in the careers. "They" as in also Cato; the reason why I was sneaking around in the first place. I was tempted to cry out a warning to the little girl, but I can't save them all. All I am able to do is to watch helplessly as Cato slaughters her. It's strange to view him killing this way. I mean it was necessary I guess to kill the District 7 boy, but to surround a harmless little girl and stab her is a tad on the cruel side. It's scary that Cato is like this for the cameras.

But it's even more frightening when I can't tell if it's an act or not.

Glimmer and Marvel snicker together as they stalk away from the campfire and the poor girl's body. Clove then sends one last unreadable glance toward the girl and Cato before soundlessly following after them. Peeta (Rue was right, he did join them) mimicked Clove's actions, leaving Cato to rummage through the girl's supplies for anything special. Once he came up empty, he growled in annoyance and quickly strided away to catch up with the others. I stepped from behind the trees, completely exposing myself to Cato if he were to turn around.

It was then that I stepped on a twig. The snapping sound seemed to echo as loud as the cannon that announces the death of a child. My breath hitches in my throat while my heart beats like a drum. Cato freezes too, but after a few painstaking moments, he continues to his career group.

Wait a minute...I haven't heard a cannon yet.

A weak moan escapes from the girl who should be dead. She's barely clinging to life. A mixture of guilt and panic overcomes me. I feel guilty for not helping her and panick because I'm not sure about ending her suffering or not. Taking a life is something I never planned on doing.

Even if this is the Hunger Games...

"She's dead! I stuck her myself." I could hear Cato growl angrily.

"Then why haven't we heard a cannon yet, Cato?" Marvel argues back. "I'll go back and check myself!"

"No! I said she's dead." Cato's voice was edged with sudden panick. He knew it was me hiding behind the trees. He doesn't want Marvel to catch me there.

"Stop it guys!" Peeta's voice cuts everyone off. "I'll go back and see."

Peeta stumbles through the bushes clumsily. I jump before hiding behind a tree, not anticipating him to have been so close. He slowly creeps toward the District 8 girl and checks her pulse. Then, he sighs as he pulls out a dagger.

"I'm sorry." He whispers before plunging the blade into her chest. The cannon goes off right after.

**Cato POV**

I hear a cannon go off, but was it the girl's or Jacqueline's? If it's Jacqueline he killed, then I swear he'll regret he was ever born.

Lover boy saunters back toward us, the bloody knife confirming his recent kill.

Marvel snickers. "Told you she wasn't dead."

"Shut the hell up." I snap.

"Can we just go?" Clove interrupts calmly. "We're wasting time here."

"Too late." Peeta points out the unmistakable lightening of the sky.

"Dammit!" I hiss under my breath. "Fine, lets just return to camp."

I let Marvel and Glimmer take the lead this time. Clove watches me suspiciously, but I gesture that I'll catch up later. She doesn't question me this time and leaves me to lag behind with Lover boy.

Once the three are out of sight, I spin around and pin Lover boy to a nearby tree.

"You did kill the District 8 girl, right?" I snarl viciously. "It wasn't just some coincidence or that you killed someone else?"

His eyes are wide with fear. "Uh I-I did it."

"Did _what_."

"I k-killed the District 8 g-girl." He mutters. "Not t-the other one."

My eyes narrow to slits. "_The other one_?"

He freezes as if he said something he planned on keeping secret. "Uh...let me go, Cato. The others will start to wonder where we are."

"Do I look like I give a damn, Lover boy?"

"N-no. Just let me go and I'll tell you along the way."

"Fine." I drop him and wait for him to gather his senses before we head toward the cornucopia.

"The girl with red hair..." Lover boy starts.

My heart clenches with a sudden flurry of emotions. "What about her?"

"She was there."

"Uh...and you didn't... you didn't kill her because..?" I futilely attempt to cover my feelings. I can't reveal to him that I like her.

Lover boy smirks and keeps walking. "Let's just say, I'm not the only lover boy here am I?"

**Jacqueline POV**

(About ten minutes ago)

I contemplated whether or not I should repay the girl by killing the District 12 boy. Unsheathing one of my daggers, I slowly crept behind the blonde. He stood up to leave, however, and turned around on me.

His eyes widened in surprise at me and then my dagger. "No...please. Not yet, I haven't gotten to see Katniss. Please, let me find her. I need to find her to protect her from the careers."

The weapon shakes noticeably in my hand. He joined the careers to protect his love...

'_C'mon Jacqueline! This is the Hunger Games! There is no room for error or mercy.'_

But...he hasn't found Katniss yet.

'_Take the dagger and slit his throat.'_

No. I am no killer.

I'm not playing this game. President Snow and the Capitol can just go screw themselves.

"I'm not going to kill you." I finally breathe out.

He visibly relaxes his tense state, but his gentle blue eyes remain skeptical as he studies me. He gestures toward the girl's body. "I'm really sorry I had to do that. Was she your ally?"

"No." I said stiffly. "I just wish it didn't have to be like that for someone so young."

"No one does." He whispers. "We have no choice sometimes. I'm doing all this for Katniss."

I nod and we stare at eachother for a few tense moments.

"Can...can I ask you something?"

I quirk my eyebrow at him. "Yes..."

"Do you have any idea which girl Cato was talking about during his interview?"

"Uhh..." I can feel my cheeks turn red so I turn my attention to the ground. "Maybe Glimmer."

Peeta smirks knowingly at me. "Glimmer is not sly as a _fox_."

I open my mouth, but close it. I don't know what else to say.

"I think we both know who he was referring to." Peeta dusts off his black jacket before walking casually away. He paused to turn his head toward me. "I'm guessing I'll be seeing you around at the cornucopia sometime?"

"Yes...you will." I say hesitantly.

There's no point in lying anymore. It's not like we're in love with eachother anyway. It's just teenagers being teenagers...in the Hunger Games of course...

**Cato POV**

I unsheathed my sword and held it at his neck in one smooth motion. "Try to mention this to the others and I'll slit your throat before you can finish. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Satisfied, I put away my sword and walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Jacqueline POV**

"Foxface!" I heard Bolt whisper, relieved to see me alive and well. "Where did you go?"

I pull out a sturdy bundle of rope from my bag to answer his question. "Now go to sleep kids we got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"A lot of work?" Rue asks innocently. "What will take a lot of work tomorrow?"

"_Surviving_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacqueline POV**

"So Rue what can you do?" I asked after well all woke up.

"I can heal, pick berries, and climb trees." She smiles. "That's what I did to get a six in training scores. What did you and Bolt do to earn sevens?"

"Well Bolt was pretty handy with spears and plant identification. Plus he's really young and cute so that's a bonus."

"And you?" Rue implores.

"Well...lets just say I let my anger decide my score." I say as I trail off to when I was being evaluated.

_"Foxface Stones." The machine voice said unevenly. _

_Bolt had already gone through the doors, leaving me behind nervously praying that he impresses the gamemakers. I on the other hand don't intend on showing those imbeciles anything interesting. They can die from boredom for all I care. _

_Actually, that would be very satisfying if that were to occur. _

_I soundlessly walked into the training center and immediately felt my blood boil. All the gamemakers who were supposed to watch each tribute and give them a fair score were too occupied with getting drunk and filling their stomachs. Lazy assholes. No wonder the lower districts have the utmost difficulty in impressing anyone; no one is sober enough by then to give a damn. _

_I start by the plant identification station. There is a testing machine that quizzes you on edible versus non edible and the names of each plant. Easily, I pass it with zero incorrect. It should have been somewhat impressive because it's very rare for a tribute to do so well in that, but the gamemakers were well drink by then. They didn't even spare me a single glance. _

_If this is how you ignorant fools treated Bolt, then let me show you why you shouldn't mess with me. _

_I grabbed a bunch of knives and headed for the multiple dummies. I didn't even have a plan, I just wanted to let all my built up anger out. Cato taught me well because I slashed two dummies like it was nothing and I sent one flying ten feet with a jump kick. When the hell did I ever learn hand to hand combat? _

_It was extremely sloppy work; the result of me being blind with rage. But all the gamemakers want is some brutal bloodshed. I backed away from the other dummies before I could destroy them too. "Thanks for watching, if you were sober enough to see that." I seethed and then chucked the remaining dagger. Luckily, it hit a dummy right in the stomach. _

_Wow, I gave off an impression that I probably could never pull off in the Games. _

"Foxface! Foxface!" I could hear Bolt screech. "We have to go the forest is on fire!"

I look around and spot the ominous wall of smoke. Holy crap, it's time to leave. I hastily packed my water bottle and rope before scurrying down the tree with Rue and Bolt. Really gamemakers? Was this really necessary?

Fortunately, we ran away in time because we reached the river without any burns. The smoke nearly suffocated us though, so it took a few minutes to fill our lungs with the beautiful artificial air from the arena.

"That was...a close one." Rue gasped, still heaving from the previous event.

"Yeah-" I start, but then I am cut off when a loud splash occurs only a few yards away from us. "Get behind the rock!"

We peer from the huge boulder to see who is in the river. I almost snort at the irony when I find out it's the Girl on Fire chilling in the river. Studying her closely, I notice a large painful burn on her leg and I know she's a goner unless she has a sponsor.

"We should go help her." Rue starts to head out from the rock, but I pull her back.

"No!" I hiss quietly. "It's too dangerous."

"It's okay, Foxface, Katniss is friendly."

"Maybe outside the Games she is, but you never know." I counter.

"She just wants to be with her lover, Foxface." Rue gives a puppy face and I can't help but cave in. "Peeta is only in the careers to find her and protect her."

"Ugh, fine." I sigh defeated. "You can go ahead and ask if she wants some bandages."

Rue grins sweetly before turning to walk toward Fire Girl. However, I roughly yank her back when I hear laughter coming from across the river. There is no doubt in my mind that it's the careers zeroing in on Katniss. I hope she can still run because she's going to need to if she wants to live.

Luckily, she hops out of the water and limps away quickly into the forest. The careers hot on her trail and completely ignorant to the three tributes hiding behind a rock. And honestly, I prefer it that way.

"Still think Peeta is trying to protect her?" I say as we watch Lover Boy walk after Cato and his allies.

"Okay, well we should still help Katniss either way." Rue argues.

"If she manages to climb a tree with that leg, she's still trapped because of those careers." I say morbidly. "You still think you can help that?"

Rue stands taller. "Yes and I will. I'm going to climb from tree to tree until I find Katniss. I'll heal her and then I'll help her escape the careers."

I give her a skeptical look which results in another heart wrenching puppy face from Rue. "Please, Foxface? I promise I'll be safe with her. You've done enough for me, I can take care of myself for now."

"Okay," I agree reluctantly. "It's time we separate anyway, but _please_ be careful."

She hugs me tightly and I return the gesture. Bolt looks heartbroken though. "Don't leave, Rue, you're my plant buddy."

Apparently in the training center Rue and Bolt were partners in a plant identification test so now they identify eachother as 'plant buddies'.

Rue hugs Bolt too. "I know, but I have to go heal Katniss. I'll see you again soon."

Bolt sniffles. "Goodbye Rue."

"Goodbye!" Rue yells back as she runs into the forest and out of sight.

The next day, I knew Rue had done her job well when the careers stumbled to the cornucopia and passed out with tracker jacker stingers embedded in their bodies. It was even better when Glimmer's face appeared in the sky announcing her demise. One obnoxious career down and one more to go. Though, I wonder if Cato was the one to kill Glimmer due to the bloody sword he was dragging behind him. And where is Peeta?

"Foxface what are you doing?" Bolt hissed quietly as I knelt beside Cato. He's knocked out cold.

"Bring me the Mulberry leaves." I ordered calmly as I inspected Cato's stings.

Bolt obliges and I begin gently pulling out each of Cato's stingers. He groaned after the fourth one causing me and Bolt to freeze. Then Cato grins a little in his sleep before rolling over to his side.

"Foxface..." He muttered dreamily.

"Did he just-?"

"Nope." I interrupted Bolt as my cheeks exploded with heat. "Just start working on Clove so we can get the heck out of here."

After we finished, we stood up to survey the cornucopia.

"What about Marvel?" Bolt asked innocently.

"Nah, let him go." I glared at the semi-comatose asshole.

"If you say so..." He shrugged and took a bite of an apple.

That reminds me...

I grab a nice juicy looking apple and carve a heart into it with my knife before placing it in Cato's large hand. Discreetly, I intertwined my fingers in his other hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Who knows if Cato and Clove will even wake up? It will break my heart, but I have to put Bolt first.

I snatch some water from the lake and quench my thirst to my heart's desire. The fire robbed me of all moisture, causing the sudden desire to just dive in. But who knows what's lurking in those waters, so it's best to not risk it. Damn gamemakers.

"It'll be a while before they wake up." I whisper. "Let's go."

I was right, it was midday when Cato finally stirred. Being the strongest, he was the first to jump up and stretch out his stiff limbs from the long hours of slumbering. I peered through my hiding spot in the tree as I watched Cato lift the random apple that lay by his side. He studied the fruit briefly, a smile gracing his lips. He muttered a soft thank you before taking a big bite and waking up his cousin.

**Cato POV**

I knew Jacqueline had been here. The apple, her favorite fruit, was enough to confirm it. I gently plucked the leaves from my skin to check out the angry red marks the stupid tracker jackers left. Thankfully, Jacqueline put those leaves to calm the swelling so I wouldn't end up looking like the bloated grumpy Marvel. He moped all day long over his looks (like he had any good aspects of his face in the first place). It took all the will power I had to not laugh at his ugly acne stimulated face. He's still glum about his whore getting stung to death because she couldn't run to save her life, literally.

"Marvel, get over yourself." Clove sneered. "Glimmer is less competition for you now and you look better than you ever did before."

Marvel scowled at my cousin. "Shut the hell up you little bitch."

I size him up with my anger flaring dangerously. "Have some respect for once, Marvel. Don't call my cousin that, _ever_."

Marvel doesn't back down. "I don't give a f-"

"Hey knock it off you two!" Clove cut in, pointing to the far right. "We have a visitor."

We whirl around on the unexpected intruder, the District 3 guy. Is he asking to die? I unsheath my sword and Marvel swiftly pulls out a spear.

"W-wait!" The boy pleaded. "I want to join your alliance!"

I scoffed, offended he would even think he could just waltz right in here and expect to get accepted. "Are you kidding me?"

"Cato," Clove said sternly. "He might be of some use."

"That's what you two said about Lover boy and look what happened." Marvel growled.

Clove simply ignored his comment. "Are you good with technology?"

"Well...w-we are the technology district..."

"Don't be smartass with me, Three." Clove hissed, waving her knife threateningly at him.

"S-sorry ma'am."

I stifled a chuckle. My cousin visibly swelled with pride upon being called that. She's going to make this poor kid her little personal bitch.

"Anyway, can you start by protecting our food supplies when we go out and hunt?" Marvel said, attempting to take leadership as usual.

"I can try to rig the podium mines, so that they'll blow up anyone who tries to steal." The boy proposes.

_Crap. Then how will Jacqueline and Bolt get their supplies? _

I try to persuade the others to not go for that plan. "Uh, no. You'll end up blowing us up. Got any better ideas?"

"Well there would be a certain pathway you would take to not blow up. Only you would know the secret path so only you would be able to access your supplies."

"That's a good plan." Marvel steps in. "Go start on it now."

The boy scurries off to work on a podium.

"What the hell Marvel?" I seethed. "Who said you could authorize that?"

"Cato quit it." Clove stepped in between Marvel and me. "I need to talk to you now."

"What?" I groan after we were out of earshot.

"Why are you so against protecting our supplies?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"I just...I just don't want us to blow up."

Clove rolled her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am Cato? There is more to it than that."

"Okay fine." I grit my teeth and lean in to whisper. "Foxface and I have made a deal..."

"That she can have our supplies whenever she needed them?" Clove finished for me. "Cato, you can't help her forever. Not when you have to kill her."

I walked away. "I will _not_ kill her, no matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay thanks for the reviews and follows! Oh and btw I posted a new story called Brave just for the funsies because I love Clato. It might turn out even better than this one if I can please get some reviews and followers :P**

* * *

**Jacqueline POV**

I am so glad I thought of the idea to stay next to the careers. As much as it seems like suicide, it's benefiting me and Bolt. Thankfully, we could eavesdrop on the conversation and learn the secret path to the supplies.

And I also eavesdropped on Cato and Clove's conversation about me.

He just wrote a death sentence for himself by saying he will never kill me. President Snow must be pissed hearing that the most skilled career refuses to play the Games right. I don't know what to feel right now. Angry? Elated? Or in love..?

**Cato POV**

"Marvel you go that way, Clove and I will go this way." I command.

"W-what am I going to do?" The District 3 boy asks.

"Stay here of course." Clove rolls her eyes before we all go off to hunt for some tributes. "Let's come back here by sun down."

There's only the boys from District 9 and 11, Marvel, and the star crossed lovers that I need to deal with. Then I'll late nature take it's course with the twelve year olds, Clove, and Jacqueline.

**Jacqueline POV**

"Bolt don't go too far." I warn sternly as he is plucking berries from the bushes.

He scoffs. "Yes mother."

I smile and let my thoughts wander on Cato again. Maybe our feelings have deepened since we've first laid eyes on eachother. Maybe this isn't just a crush anymore. Maybe he loves me.

My life is filled with so many _maybes_.

I just want a straight answer. Do I love him or not?

Before I can answer my own question, I realize Bolt is out of sight.

"FOXFACE!"

"Bolt!" I jump from my sitting spot on a tree and sprint toward his voice.

I turn the corner to see Bolt wrestling with the boy from District 9. The boy is much bigger than the quirky 5'4" twelve year old so he gained the upper hand. Without hesitation, I charged at the boy and slammed into him. We both were knocked to the ground hard, but we immediately rolled over to wrestle. He had a knife in his hand dangerously close to my chest, using his strength to push it closer and closer. All I could do was grip his wrist and try to push him back as my head was throbbing from banging it on the ground. Just before the blade touched my skin, the boy was sent flying a few feet.

He jumped to his feet quickly to face his new opponent who was wielding a deadly sword.

Cato.

**Cato POV**

I heard a shrill voice call for Foxface, so I assumed Bolt is in serious danger. If Bolt is in harms way then so is she. I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to Jacqueline because I...

I _might_ love her.

"Let's go," I say quickly before running in the direction of the scream.

Sure enough, Foxface was fighting with the boy from 9 for dear life. She didn't stand a chance with him in the first place; he must be at least four inches taller and twice her weight. Being a skinny little fox has it's disadvantages. The bastard was about to plunge a dagger into her, so I reacted fast and rammed into him. I rolled into a somersault before standing to my feet, sword at the ready. A couple of knives whizz past my head and sticks into the boy's legs. He screams in pain and leans against the tree for support.

"Take that bitch." Clove says coldly.

"He's all yours, cuz." I step aside and gesture toward the boy.

Clove smirks and opens her jacket to reveal her deadly array of knives. She runs at the boy, but I don't stick around to watch. I rush to be by Jacqueline's side.

"Foxface are you alright?" I lift her to her feet.

She stumbled a little before falling into my arms again. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Foxface," Someone muttered weakly.

She turned around and screamed.

**Jacqueline POV**

_"No, no, no_." I pulled on my hair and fell to my knees.

There Bolt lay with a knife embedded in his chest.

"Foxface," He whimpered again. He slowly extracted the weapon and sloppily tossed it aside.

"Let me go!" I struggle in Cato's strong grip until he let me crawl to Bolt's side.

"Bolt, you have to hang on." I pleaded desperately as I grab his small hand.

My heart feels is slashed to pieces as I watch blood flow freely from his wound. There is nothing I can do and everyone knows it. Why didn't I just keep an eye on him?

"I'm so s-sorry." I sob into his shoulder. "This is all my fault. I was supposed to bring you home to Jezebel."

He gives my hand a light squeeze and smiles weakly. "Don't cry. Jeze needs one of us to come back. Please."

I try my best to stop the tears. "Okay, I'll try."

"And you'll tell my plant buddy I said goodbye?" He adds with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Of course."

"I love you, Jeze." He whispers quietly toward the sky. "And I love you too Foxface."

I kiss him on the forehead one last time. "I love you too, kiddo."

I watched the light leave his bright and innocent blue eyes. I felt his hand go limp in mine. And I finally heard the cannon go off.

I closed his eyes and gave him one last hug. "Good bye Bolt."

I just lost the only reason I had to keep fighting in this arena.

Cato gently snakes his arms around my waist to lift me off the little boy I considered family. "C'mon Foxface time to go."

I am completely numb to the world as I stare at Bolt's dead body. It's just how I was before the Games started. It will also probably be the way I will be until I die.

"Foxface, look at me."

I meet his piercing blue eyes. "I was supposed to protect him. I was suppose to _die_ for him."

"I know, but he would want you to try and win for him now. He wouldn't want to die." Then Cato added under his breath, "_I_ don't want you to die."

I look back into his eyes which are watering just slightly with tears.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, uncertain if he should admit something. "I think...I think I lo-"

But Cato was abruptly cut off when a huge explosion knocked us all to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay keep up the reviews and follows! It makes me want to update faster! If you review/follow/fav my other stories I'll update this story faster! Plus, if I get alot of reviews/follows, you can PM me to say what story you want and I'll write the majority vote. It could be either Clato, Everlark, cato and Katniss (lol couldn't think of one), really anything that's not way out the comfort zone. **

* * *

** Jacqueline POV**

There was a strange ringing in my head and I felt a little out of it. I slowly brought myself to a sitting position, only to notice debris scattered all around me. Is this some gamemaker stunt to entertain the Capitol? I thought those bitches would have found enough sick satisfaction watching Bolt die like that.

"Foxface, are you okay?" Cato said as he pulled me to my feet. His voice sounded distant at first, becoming clearer and clearer as my hearing adjusted again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" I grab his face with my hands to inspect him thoroughly.

"Well I'm still alive." He smirks.

"What the hell was that?" Clove looked around vigilantly.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Cato assured.

Then I regain all my senses again and I gasp in horror at my sudden realization.

"What? What is it Foxface?" Cato shakes me gently by the shoulders.

I look back into his worried eyes. "The supplies."

**Cato POV**

My eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when I finally put together what she said.

"Oh shit!" Clove shrieked before sprinting full speed toward the direction of the cornucopia.

I whipped around to face Jacqueline. "Stay right here and hide yourself. I'll be right back."

She nods and with that I race off behind Clove. There was no way in hell that explosion should have been that huge. And what I end up seeing does not make me happy at all.

The whole pyramid of supplies we assembled was completely obliterated.

"No..." Clove fell to her knees.

Our only source of food, medical supplies, and weapons were just reduced to dust. We just lost those necessities that keep us careers alive in this arena. Careers don't rely on survival training like the outlying districts; we always count on our weapons and fists.

"_You_." I seethe as I whirl around to face the District 3 boy. "You son of a bitch! I told you to _protect_ our supplies not blow them up!"

"I-I'm sorry." He stutters, frozen in fear.

"_Sorry_? Sorry won't get you anywhere in here , Three!" I practically scream in rage.

I snap his neck before he could even turn to run away.

I am livid at my entire situation right now. How can I support Clove and protect Jacqueline? This is so unfair I didn't sign up for this shit! I didn't think our stupid mentor would reap Clove. I didn't think I would fall in love with a tribute. And I most certainly didn't plan on us losing all of our freaking supplies. It's almost as if the gamemakers want me to die from stress.

"Cato!" Clove grabbed me roughly to calm me down. "You need to get a grip."

I shake her hands off me. "How can I? Look at this we're screwed!"

"Hey! Take a walk." She demanded, not giving me any room to object. She always tells me that whenever I need to collect my thoughts and calm down.

I angrily stomp away toward the forest.

**Jacqueline POV**

I'm absentmindedly sitting in a tree when a sponsor gift lands in a branch right next to me.

It's a small metal box with a note attached to the side.

_Remember Jeze. There is something you should know so come home. _

_-S_

Since the gamemakers forbid long messages from sponsors, Saphira could only write so much for me. I kind of get the gist of what she's trying to explain. She wants me to move on and win for Jezebel. But what throws me off is the secret she's hiding from me.

I open the box and stare curiously at the object inside. It's a silver chain with a circular charm thing attached. There is a clasp on the side of it so I open it and my heart breaks for the second time today. I finally recognized this necklace as Bolt's token. Saphira must have managed to swipe it and send it to me as a form of motivation. There was the one picture of Bolt with his arm around Jezebel, both of them smiling so sweetly. And then the other one is with our whole family before my father and brother died also including Bolt. He never really had a family because his mom died in childbirth and his dad was a drunk. Therefore, we welcomed him with open arms when he was seven years old. That was when he first met Jezebel and they had been inseparable since.

A single tear slides down my face as I remember when Bolt first appeared into my life. Another fell as I remember the first time he admitted his feelings for my sister. And more and more fell as all the best memories I had flashed through my mind.

The only reason I stopped drowning myself in grief was because of Cato. I owe him a debt. Now, I have a reason to live and an idea of how to pay my dues to the man I think I'm in love with.

**Cato POV**

I storm all the way from the cornucopia to Foxface.

"Cato, calm down." She says warningly. I just can't let my anger go so easily; I'm still a career even though I'm in love.

"This is all my fault." I continue ranting to myself. "Why can't anything go right?"

I keep pacing back and forth until Jacqueline snake her arms around me. Automatically my arms wrap around her and my rage just magically dissipates. Not even Clove has that effect on me.

"Better?" She looks up to me with those beautiful green eyes and smiles warmly which makes my heart skip a beat.

I really do love her.

I nod and kiss her forehead gently. "Okay so before the explosion..."

"Yes?"

"I was trying to say...I think I'm in lo-"

And that's when the anthem went off to signal the end of the day.

_Are you freaking kidding me?_

Two faces appeared in the sky and I felt her whole body tense up on the second one. Marvel and Rue; both dead and brings me closer to getting Jacqueline or Clove home.

"How many more little kids have to die to keep the Capitol happy?" Jacqueline murmured despairingly into my chest.

That was a question I couldn't answer myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry short chapter. But it's partially because I didn't get enough reviews or follows for my first story. Hehe I'm really mostly, but it's mostly because I have school soon so I'm cramming to finish hw. So review and follow all my stories 3**

* * *

**Jacqueline POV**

I think Claudius Templesmith's announcement on the rule change just broke my heart for the umpteenth time.

"Now _two_ can win the Games...as long as they are from the same district."

It's as if no one really cares about me and Cato; it's all about the star crossed lovers from Twelve. Now, Katniss can be with Peeta, but I can never be with Cato. Him and I are meant to be the tragic lovers who no one really understood or gave a damn about.

I'm glad that Clove and Cato have a chance to return home together now. They deserve it more than I do. I failed the one job I was supposed to do so why should I be able to win? Then I look down at Bolt's necklace and sigh wistfully.

_Remember Jeze. Pay the debts._

I still need to pay my debts to Cato and I need to give Jezebel hope that I'll return to her. We'll just have to see where this goes.

**Cato POV**

Clove looks at me with a wide grin set on her face. "Did you hear that? We can go home together to our family!"

"Yeah," I produced a fake smile. "It's almost too good to be true."

_What about Jacqueline?_

"Okay so what are the plans now?"

I stared off into space. "Uh, kill people of course."

Clove eyes me suspiciously. "What's wrong with you? We just heard the best news ever."

"I wouldn't be too sure yet. You do know the rule change wasn't for us in particular."

"I KNOW OKAY!" Clove seethed and threw a dagger so hard it pierced into the metal wall of the cornucopia. "But we're family!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I replied calmly.

"You don't pick a girl over family!" She finally burst out.

I was completely taken aback and for once, I was totally speechless. "_What_..? Who the hell said I was picking anyone over you?"

"You may not be, but love does things to people. I've seen it with my own eyes." She steps until she has to tilt her head back to stab me with her sharp green eyes. "You. Love. Her."

The tension between us is so much you could cut it with one of Clove's knives. "I know."

And with that, I stormed away for the umpteenth in this arena.

**Jacqueline POV**

I collected a whole pile of berries by the time Cato wrapped his arms around me from behind. His touch sent warmth all over my body so when he let me go I felt empty and cold once again. If Cato were to die before me, then I wouldn't waste a second in killing myself.

_Is that what love is like? _

Cato is basically a stranger still, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. I'd risk anything to keep him safe and he would probably do the same for me. Without him, Bolt's death would have been unbearable. It still hurts and Cato is the only one who can heal me. If I can't have him, then life isn't worth it anymore.

"These berries are for you and Clove." I say softly as I point to the nice pile of assorted colors.

"Thanks, Foxface." He says as he pops a few berries into his mouth. "You didn't have to do this."

"I pretty much owe you my life." I say blankly as I avoid his eyes.

He tenderly lifts my chin so that I meet his eyes again. "You don't owe me anything. Meeting you was just enough, Foxy."

"Stop. I can't do this anymore." I pull my face away from him. "You and Clove need to focus on going home. I can't...I can't see you anymore."

His expression was pained. "But..."

"I don't want it to end this way either, but look were we are. We're in the freaking Hunger Games." Tears started streaming down my face. "It's almost the final five anyway, so...goodbye."

I ran away before Cato could say anything that would convince me into staying.

When Saphira said these Games would tear you apart, she was so right.

**Cato POV**

"But...I love you." Was all I could say quietly as I watched her disappear among the trees.

I know Jacqueline only did that because she wants me and Clove to live. But the truth is...

I can't _live_ without her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cato POV**

"Cato," Clove shook me. "Please snap out of it. Foxface did it for the best. She chose to accept reality before the final five."

"That doesn't mean I want to accept the reality of this situation." I reply without looking at her. She groaned and threw her arms in the air to emphasize her frustration before stalking away.

"Attention tributes!" Claudius Templesmith's voice rang. "Congratulations to the six contestants. We will have a feast at the cornucopia in a few hours. But before some of you decide to skip out on this, just know that each of you desperately need something. That thing will be at the feast and this will be your only chance to get it. That is all."

I get up from the grass and walk over to Clove. She was angrily throwing knife after knife at the walls of the cornucopia again. "Clove."

She turns around. "What?"

"Foxface will be coming for the feast. If you kill her, I swear I will make your life a living hell, cuz." I warn as intimidating as I can to my little cousin.

She just rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"The lovers will be coming too." I add on. "Would you like to be the one to give a nice show for the Capitol?"

Clove smirked sadistically. "Of course." Then she rolled her eyes again. "And you can just handle whoever gets away aka Foxface."

"Thanks, cuz." I smile gratefully at her. We never stay mad at eachother for long.

Even if this is the Hunger Games.

**Jacqueline POV**

Okay, I wonder what will be provided for me. All I desperately need is some miracle for Bolt to come back to me or another rule change that I can go home with Cato and Clove to my little sister. Like the gamemakers would ever give that...

I might as well. Maybe Clove or Cato or whoever the hell is there will just end me. I can't take this place anymore my sanity is pretty much diminished.

I'll just wait and be the first one to grab my stuff before anyone can attack me. I'm actually pretty curious on what the supplies will be. Maybe another form of souvenirs from home. I would appreciate it, since I won't see my family again. I wouldn't want my mother, Jeze, Dempsey, and Willow welcoming home a dehumanized and changed girl anyway.

It's only been a day or two, and I already miss Cato so much.

**Cato POV**

I'm waiting among the trees on the edge of the career perimeter when the feast appears from the ground. There are different colored backpacks for each district left: 2, 5, 11, and 12. I'm just getting ready to watch Clove attack the first tribute (whose not Jacqueline).

Then I spot a flash of red hair and Jacqueline had snatched her bag. Smart girl, she went first and left first so she'd have a less chance of getting killed and get the supplies stolen. Clove turned around to look at me and I curtly nodded before taking off full speed after the girl I love.

She's super fast as in like Clove speed kind of velocity. That's saying something because Clove is quite the runner to compensate for her petite size. It took me a while to even get in seeing distance of her. Jacqueline finally slowed down to check the contents of her bag which gave me all the time I needed to catch up and hide amongst the trees. I took a deep breath, grabbed an apple from my bag and stepped into her line of sight.

She gasped at first. Then she just looked defeated. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Nope." I smirked. " You remember this fruit?"

I held out the juicy red apple and her eyes flickered with recognition. "Yes, it was basically how we met."

"Yes, an apple was the very first reason why I became interested in you. That, and also the fact you're so beautiful, cunning, and sly."

She blushed at my flattery. "Where are you going with this, Cato?"

I carve a heart into the apple with my sword. "I'm just saying that this one random type of fruit is now my favorite. That's because it's kind of like a symbol of my _love_ for you."

Her eyes widened and I tossed her the apple. She tenderly traced the outline of the heart. "_Love_..?"

"Yes," I close the distance between us until she has to tilt her head to look up at me. "I love you, Foxy."

Jacqueline was shocked by my confession. She seemed as if she opened her mouth to say my name, but almost as if it were on impeccable timing, a shriek replaced her voice.

"CATO!"

Oh shit. Clove is in trouble.

**Jacqueline POV**

"CATO!" I could hear Clove scream in the distance. How far did I manage to run from the feast?

"CLOVE!" Cato roared back.

He turned to me real quick. "Come with me."

I couldn't refuse, it's paying my debt.

Once we reached the clearing, I hid among the trees nearby, but Cato kept going. All I saw was the Thresh exchange some words with Katniss before stealing Cato's bag and sprinting to the other side of me. Katniss quickly jumped to her feet and ran another direction.

"CLOVE!" Cato's voice cracked with despair and I looked to see Clove laying still on the ground.

**Cato POV**

I gently grab Clove and rest her bloody head on my lap, grabbing her hand like a lifeline. "Clove, please stay with me. You have to hang on."

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and revealed her green eyes. Only this time they were saddened and dulling by the minute. "W-win...win for me, okay?"

"This is all my fault. You were supposed to live and go home with or without me." I groaned trying to prevent tears from escaping my eyes.

"D-don't even...t-think about it." Clove scolded. Even in her dying state, she wouldn't let me shed a single tear for her. "G-go to her."

She's letting me be with Jacqueline for the remainder of our short lives. My cousin was anything, but a self centered child. Sure, she was a brat when she wanted to be, but I loved her like a sister.

"Don't leave me, Clove." I gripped her hand tighter.

"C-can't." She slurred. "G-goodbye, cuz."

Her green eyes dulled and became glazed over so I closed them gently. Her hand went limp in mine, but I still gripped it fiercely. Then, her cannon finally went off and I knew I just lost a part of me.

Why does life have to be so _unfair?_

She was fifteen, just a young teenager. I promised myself I would do anything to protect her in this arena. How could I have been so stupid? This must have been what Jacqueline felt like just a few days ago; emotionally detached from everything.

That is, until Jacqueline gently placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. It brought me back to reality, something only she could so to me. We both just lost what we were fighting for, but I am certainly damn glad I have someone still.

If I lose that, then my sanity will go with it.

"C'mon Cato." She grabbed my free hand to try and pull me away. "You're not doing yourself any justice by staring at her."

I slip my hand out of hers and take her token. A shiny and deadly dagger with her name engraved on it. It's her favorite and she hasn't used it yet.

I finally take a deep breath and walk away without looking back. I know what I have to do now. Clove and Bolt are gone so that just leaves Jacqueline. I will do everything in my power to get her home. First things first, I'm going to make that District 11 bastard regret he was ever born for killing my cousin.

"Where are you going?" Jacqueline stops me.

I turn around to face her. "To kill everyone and get you out of here."

She shakes her head with a sad look on her face. "No, I want you to win."

"I will kill myself if it means getting you home alive." I say fiercely.

She backs away from me slowly. "Then so will I."

She quickly sprints off deep into the forest, while I chase after her as if my life depended on it.

Because my life _did_ depend on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jacqueline POV**

I can't let him die for me. After all he's done for me, he is the one who deserves to live not me. He needs to move on from me quickly so he can kill the others. That's why my time is now before we somehow end up as the final two.

"Foxface!" Cato shouts desperately, his voice louder and louder as he catches up to me.

I will my body to move faster. This adrenaline pumping through me gives me a new found strength. The wind stings my face and clouds begin to darken the sky.

_What a convenient way to convey the mood. _

Surprisingly, I stumbled across Peeta, but I hid behind a bush. He was collecting berries, humming merrily despite the fact that those berries were Nightlock. It would kill you almost instantly.

An idea sparked in my mind and I snatched a handful of the berries before sprinting off full speed since I let Cato gain some ground on me. He totally ignored Peeta and zoomed by him. He was eventually going to catch up to me so I stopped and turned around. I whipped out the berries and held up my hand to tell Cato to halt. He complied and stopped a few feet away with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Don't eat that, Foxy." He said calmly. "That's Nightlock. You taught me that."

"I know," I stare at the poisonous berries. "But I deserve to die."

"_Why_?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because I am basically the reason Clove is dead! If you hadn't gone after me, you would have been able to save her!" I sob.

"I chose to go after you. It's my fault I couldn't protect my cousin." He replied soothingly and I almost was convinced that I shouldn't kill myself. "Don't do this to me, Foxface, you'll be killing me too if you eat those berries."

"No, I won't." I say slowly. "Because you still have to go kill Thresh for your cousin. You need to win, Cato."

And with that I dropped one berry in my mouth and bit down on it so some of the deadly juice would slip down my throat.

"NO!" Cato yelled before grabbing me. He did some maneuver on me, so that I would throw up the contents of my stomach. I only vomited a little because I hadn't eaten much.

But it was already too late. He may have prevented the whole berry from being consumed, but I had swallowed enough juice to slowly start slipping away. It isn't painful at all; it was like I was just tired and fighting to stay awake.

"Cato," I said weakly as the first raindrops fell on my face. I gingerly reached up to caress his face.

"No..." He realized his attempt to save me failed. "Please don't leave me too."

"You have to win this for me and Clove." I let another tear slip down my cheek. "_Please_."

"I don't want to live without you." Cato's voice cracked with sadness.

With all the strength I had left, I unhook Bolt's necklace and hand it to him. He opens it to see the pictures of me and my family. "Now I'll be with you every step of the way."

I feel myself slipping away even more and I know I only have a few moments left. "I love you, Cato."

He lets the rain mask the tears streaming down his face for the first time ever. Then he leans down so his lips brush against my ear. "I love you too, Jacqueline."

His lips touch mine. That was the last feeling I had before darkness overcame me. I finally closed my eyes for the last time and let out my last dying breath.

* * *

**:'( I didn't want it to be this way, but that's life. Anyway I made this chapter short because I wanted feedback. Should I continue this story or should I just end it like this? Review or PM me! Also don't forget to read my other stories 3 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Cato POV**

The cannon goes off and so does my fury. I lost everything; my cousin, my girl, my sanity...everything was just ripped away from me. All those years of endless training couldn't have prepare me for this. Nothing could have prepared me for this at all. I entered this as an arrogant fool who radiated confidence only to end up getting shattered. The only thing left is an empty cracked shell.

"One thing left to do." I mutter to myself. I kiss Jacqueline on the forehead one last time, suited up with the armor I got from the feast, and walk away. "This is for you and Clove."

I searched around for almost two days before I stumbled across the District 11 guy. He is much bigger up close, but a sniveling coward for bashing in my cousin's head and running away. He was three times her weight and size, but Clove could outmatch him in fearlessness any day. I cornered him next to the mountain with the tall wheat field behind me. The rain suddenly went from mild to extreme downpour.

"Hello, Eleven." I say coldly and loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't say anything which isn't a surprise to me. At the interviews he only answered with one or two words. Even if he didn't say a single word, there were guaranteed sponsors for him anyway. This guy might even be my equal.

"You killed my cousin." I continue as I unsheath my sword.

"This is the Hunger Games, Two." He finally spoke with indifference on his stupid face.

I clenched my fists. "I don't need to hear that bullshit anymore!"

"You bloodthirsty beasts killed Rue, so I took away your cousin. I made it even, but naturally you just have to kill again. You can't help it; you're a _monster_."

"I didn't kill Rue." I seethed and we both circled around waiting to strike and kill. "And you don't know me at all."

I am anything, _but_ a monster.

"I know your kind. You can't love. You can only murder." He pulled out his scythe.

"That's where you're wrong, Eleven." Thunder went off in the distance, almost as if the gamemakers are telling us to kill already. "I. Can. Love."

"The fox girl?" The boy hardened his gaze. "You loved her didn't you?"

Now he was hitting a touchy subject. "She blamed herself for Clove's death, but it wasn't her fault. IT WAS YOURS!"

I charged at him with my sword and initiated a fight that would last a whole day.

It was all brute strength and skill from the past twenty four hours it seems. We were equal. He must have trained with a scythe before because he is equivalent to at least two average career fighters. But I can beat three at a time so I know I can win this. I'm fighting only on adrenaline rush and the strong determination to avenge my cousin and Jacqueline. But it could only last so long. Both of us were growing weary by the minute now. It's all based on who desires this the most now.

The rain hasn't let up a bit which isn't helping either of us. It seems the gamemakers wanted a quick and bloody fight, but it's only been bloody. This is probably one of the longest fights in Hunger Games history. I didn't even think that I could go for this long.

Clove was right; love does do things to people.

Reminding myself of the people I'm fighting for, my strength increased and my blows with my sword had much more force. My former angry self returned and it was like a whole rejuvenation of the energy I had lost yesterday. I knew it was coming to the finale.

Our weapons were locked and he headbutt me roughly in the face before kicking my sword out my hands. He swung at me with his scythe and I rolled out of the way just in time. My favorite weapon is too far to reach, so I don't even try for it.

_This is it, Cato. _

Thresh smirks and charges at me. I step out of the way at the last second and grab his wrist with the scythe, twisting it out of his grasp. Then I lift that arm, pull out Clove's dagger, and plunge it into his chest.

It's dead silent between us after that, only the thunder and rain making noise. We're frozen in that position; him looking at the knife in his chest and me holding it firmly there. He drops to his knees.

"If you love her," He whispered softly as blood dribbles from his mouth. "Then why are you still here killing?"

I ripped out the blade and his cannon finally went off. After one whole day, I finally got my revenge. Yet, it still doesn't bring back Clove and Jacqueline or help me feel any better. If that's the case, then nothing will save me. The District 11 guy had a point. The only thing that could save me is seeing them again, but that will never happen unless I die. So should I die and be with them or live a life without them and with the Capitol?

Only one of them has the one I love.

As I ponder this, a low growl emanates behind me. It made my blood run cold and a shiver crawl down my spine. I've never heard a mutation sound like that at all. It smelled like roses, fresh blood, and dead rotting flesh. I wanted to gag, but I held my ground and turned toward the creature.

_What the hell?_

Ten feet away from me was the most bizarre beast I have ever seen. It was basically some half dog half human beast; something that should only be in nightmares. It had blazing red hair, but surprisingly soft green eyes. Despite the insanely deadly fangs and claws, it reminded me of someone that disturbed me to the max.

Jacqueline.

Son of a bitch. They created a mutation based off my girlfriend. Can these gamemakers be any crueler or disgusting? At least it's hideous, so it's easier for me to kill it.

If Jacqueline is here, then Clove...

Another growl came from the right of me.

_There you are. _

The smaller wolf thing prowled from the bushes. It's gleaming black fur and sharp emerald eyes confirmed it was my cousin. The thing snarled at me and it actually reminded me of Clove even more. Scowling and snarling was her thing after all. Clove pounced at me, but I dodged and slashed at her leg. I just wanted to scare Clove- I mean, the mutt. I'm not killing anymore.

But I am certainly not letting Clove or Jacqueline eat me alive here. That would be too painful seeing their characteristics eating me away. So I did the thing I usually never do... I ran for dear life. The mutts didn't react quick enough, giving me a thirty foot lead. I made it to the clearing and zoomed straight for the cornucopia. I spotted the two lovers from 12 and then Katniss immediately sends an arrow my way which bounces off my skin effortlessly.

_What the hell? Oh yeah, my armor._

I guess the gamemakers thought that was what I desperately needed at the time. What I truly needed was a way to get the hell out of here with Clove and Jacqueline. The gamemakers just made it worse because that arrow should have ended me.

That's when all twenty one mutts burst from the trees, running straight for us. I was already on top of the cornucopia before the couple even made it to the edge. Lover boy-who surprisingly was healthier than he should have been- almost got snatched by the mutts but his girlfriend saved him. Once they both got on safe and sound we remained still, staring at the mutts who are replicas of the murdered kids.

I saw Katniss point at the smallest one with redish brown fur and deep brown eyes. "It's Rue." She said horrified. They must have been allies.

Lover boy intertwined his hand with hers which completely set me off. That should be me and Jacqueline. If I can't be happy, then why the hell do they deserve it? I ran at them and knock Katniss over. Peeta tries to punch me, but I easily overpower him. He's in my signature headlock within seconds. Too easy.

Katniss rolls over and whips out her loaded bow, aiming for my head.

"Ah, ah, ah," I tease and tighten my grip on Peeta. "You shoot me, then we both go down. It doesn't matter though, either way you get to live."

Her grey eyes flicker between me and Peeta. She can't decide, but she will have to soon. Lover boy is slowly suffocating in my hold. Now she will know how it feels to suffer like I am right now. But that's when I remember that this is the final three. If I were to somehow win, I wouldn't be able to die. I wouldn't be able to see Jacqueline and Clove again.

No more killing.

Lover boy scratches an X into my hand. I knew what was coming even before Katniss did. She sent an arrow into my hand, but I was already letting go. Lover boy then kicked me off the cornucopia. It was a weak kick, but I fell on my own. The impact knocked me out and the next thing I knew, Clove and Jacqueline were attacking me. Soon the other dogs joined, chewing and ripping at my body as I screamed. The pain was unbearable and all I wanted to do was just die. With all my might, I punched a mutt in the nose-Marvel I think- and used that free arm to grasp onto the necklace Jacqueline gave me.

I just want to see her again.

"Please!" I beg at the top of my lungs. "PLEASE!"

Katniss pops her head over the hood of cornucopia, her long brown braid hanging down. Her expression was apologetic and pitying as she loaded her bow. She aimed it at my face and released. Suddenly, as if like a light switch, everything went black. The last thing on my mind was total happiness.

I'm coming to you, Foxy.

**Jacqueline POV**

I suddenly open my eyes and all I see is white at first. Once my eyes adjust, I register my surroundings as being on the beach. The waves gently crashing on the warm sand as the palm trees sway to and fro. I slowly sit up and assess myself. No more headaches or bruises...not even a single scratch on my body anymore.

_Is this District 4?_

Then I look around and see a forest just about forty feet away. Some trees tower at least as high as the Capitol skyscrapers while some are just small enough to climb safely. Then far off to the right I see a beautiful meadow with a plethora of blooming flowers of all colors. The soft grass could pull of as my own bed. I'm pretty sure District 4 isn't as amazing as this wonderland.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Foxface?" A familiar voice says behind me. I whip around to see the same piercing green eyes and shoulder length midnight black hair and of course the same trademark smirk of Clove. "And I thought I would be in hell."

I laughed heartily at this, glad that I'm not alone anymore. But guilt overcomes me as I remember why we're both here. "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Cato chased after me and was too far away to save you. That's why you're here." I looked down to the ground in shame.

"Are you shitting me?" She snorts. "I'd rather be here than back home. My home was literally hell on Panem."

Relief floods through me. "Oh and by the way...I'm Jacqueline. Foxface was just a fake alias."

"I figured." She said amusedly. "Now come on, people have been waiting for you."

I followed Clove and that's when I noticed the new clothes on me. Instead of the tribute outfit, I'm wearing a beautiful sun dress that was meant for the beach. My hair is healthy again and it's fierce red color returned. I'm barefoot too with my toe nails painted turquoise. My fingers had an elaborate design on the nails as well.

"Wait until I give you a mirror." Clove chuckles when she noticed me realizing my new makeover.

We traveled further along the beach for a few minutes before I spotted hammocks and a beautiful three story home. Next to that luxurious abode was a cozy looking one story cottage that reminded me of my old house. There were a few more structures around the place as well. A huge treehouse that I've always dreamed of having, a playground, and a big dock with those things I've seen from my time in the Capitol...a canoe I think.

_What about surfboards?_ I thought to myself, remembering that I studied those in school from the old times.

But I looked again and there they were, about ten surfboards of all colors and sizes laying on the dock.

_What the hell?_

"What are those?" Clove asked curiously as she pointed at them.

"Those are surfboards..." I answer. "But how..? They just popped out of no where..."

Clove smirked at me. "Sometimes in this place when you imagine something it may actually appear for you here."

"So if I asked for a uh...unicorn, would I get one?"

I learned about those mythical creatures in class too.

"It has to be something that actually exists. Believe me, someone has already tried asking for that." She chuckled.

"Who?" I asked.

"That little ball of energy over there."

I looked in her direction and gasp.

There he was, healthy and happy as can be. Bolt Jamison. Tears escaped my eyes as I ran toward him. "Bolt!"

He met me halfway and we held eachother for what felt like hours.

"C'mon JJ!" He said cheerfully. "You've still got alot to see!"

* * *

It's been two days and I'm pretty much content with life. No more Hunger Games, no more President Snow, and no more death because we're already dead. I miss my sister and mother with all my heart, but I know I'll see them when it's their time.

Clove say down beside me on the dock and tossed me an apple. She chewed on it happily, but I just stared at the fruit. Memories flooded my mind and they all consisted of Cato. Did he win the Games? When will I ever see him again? Does he miss me as much as I miss him?

"What's the matter?" Clove studied me after noticing me just staring blankly at my apple.

"I just miss, Cato." I said wistfully. "I hope he's doing alright."

"Uhhh..." Clove closed her eyes and stayed like that for a few moments before looking at me again. "He's not doing so well..."

"What? How do you know?"

"I learned this a few hours after I died." She explained. "If you close your eyes and imagine who you want to see, then you'll see that person as long as you keep your eyes closed."

"Really..?" I close my eyes and only think about Cato. After a few seconds, a blurred vision appeared and gradually cleared up until I could see him perfectly. He was on the cornucopia with Peeta in a headlock. They both were in horrible condition and prowling around the cornucopia was something I never wanted to see.

I snapped my eyes open before anything else could happen. "Okay, I'm never doing that again."

Clove shrugged her shoulders. "Try seeing how your family is doing or your mentor."

I close my eyes and the same blurry sight clears up to reveal my mother and sister.

**Jezebel POV **

I turned off the TV after JJ died and haven't watched since. I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I didn't even move. I just stared blankly into space while my mother went into her room to sob like she did for Bolt. I haven't shed a single tear yet. My sister would want me to be strong, so I will do just that.

Willow and Dempsey came over to watch the Games everyday. When I turned off the TV they went to the kitchen. Dempsey had his arms wrapped right around Willow as she cried openly into his chest. Silent tears streamed down his face too as the two grieved for their best friend since seven years ago. They both still come over to visit. Dempsey is in forever gratitude for sacrificing her life to save his girlfriend's. He hates himself for failing to volunteer for Bolt because he was too preoccupied with a hysterical Willow. I forgave him, but he still feels guilty. No one can look me in the eye anymore. They only see me as the little girl who lost her boyfriend and older sister. Everyone thought they were goners anyway. But once JJ made it to the final five, people actualy began believing in her. They said she could be the next Saphira.

The doorbell rang and I slowly got up to answer. What I saw snapped me out of it. There in front of me was the beautiful and sharp witted Saphira Evans.

"Uh...Ms. Evans...it's a pleasure to see you."

**Saphira POV**

It's been years since I've been here in this house. Jacqueline will never be able to know the secret I've kept from her.

"I'm sorry for your sister." I say formally. "May I speak with your mother?"

"She's grieving." Jezebel states blankly. "May I ask why you're here?"

I sigh and study the fast growing girl in front of me. The last time I saw her was when she was a mere toddler. "I just...I wanted to have some closure with you and Jacqueline."

"How do you know her name?"

I pulled out the only personal belonging I own. "I wanted to tell you and Jacqueline, but now that she is gone it's just you who never knew."

"Who never knew _what_?" She asked curiously.

I handed her my only family photo and pointed at the little girl standing on the edge of the group. "This is me as a little girl."

"I still don't understand why you're telling me this."

I slowly point to a baby next to a toddler with fiery red hair. "This is _you_."

She stared up at me with an incredulous look on her face. "We're family?"

I nod with a small smile on my face. "I'm your cousin, Jeze, and I'm so glad I finally mustered up the courage to see you again after my Games."

She smiled-for probably the first time in a while- and pulled me in for a warm hug.

**Cato POV**

It feels like just a second I was out before I woke up again. Only this time I wasn't in the arena being eaten alive by mutts thank goodness. I feel as good as new again and stand up to stretch out my arms and legs.

That was when I heard the best thing in my life.

"Cato!" Jacqueline called out my name as she sprinted to me. Her beautiful purple sundress flowing behind her along with her blazing red hair. I didn't waste another moment and ran full speed as if she might slip away from me any second if I don't get there quick enough. I noticed I'm only wearing a white tanktop and swim trunks, but I brush that observation aside. There is something way more important right in front of me.

We meet eachother and I grab her by her waist, spinning her in the air a few times before pulling her in for a hug. Words couldn't explain how elated I am here in this moment. I pull away a little to take everything in; the vanilla scent of her hair, the special glow in her green eyes, and the amazing smile that I've longed to see. She looks absolutely breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful, Foxy." I gently caress her cheek. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She snaked her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. "Guess what I'm holding in my bag."

I look at her curiously. "What?"

She lets go of me for a moment and opens her small purse to pull out a juicy looking red apple. "Saved this one just for you."

We both laugh and I spin her around again before capturing her lips with mine briefly. "I love you, Jacqueline."

She smiles that beautiful smile again. "I love you too. Now, let's go have a date in a nice place instead of an arena where we have to kill eachother."

"Sounds good to me." I say before I lean down and kiss her again. I couldn't be any more happier than I am now.

We walked along the beach hand in hand, laughing and enjoying this moment.

Even though these beautiful moments will last for an eternity.

* * *

**So that's the ending to the CatFace story (lol I couldn't think of a name for them). I couldn't resist. I just had to make it a happy ending. Anyway thank you to all the reviewers and followers and favoriters of this story and I hope there are more to come for my other stories! And leave a review or PM me on a topic you want for my next story to write. Clato, Glarvel, Katniss and Cato, Cleeta, Fannie...as long as it's in my comfort zone. **

**Love you all,**

**Kandyandsweets**


End file.
